Under the Covers
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE. TATE: Very loosely based on the episode 'Under Covers'. What if Kate and Tony had been asked to take part in an undercover operation as a married couple. Will being in such close proximity make them realise how they truly feel? Please review!
1. A Married Couple?

Under The Covers  
Chapter One

**Summary:** KateTony. Very loosely based on the episode 'Under Covers'. What if Kate and Tony had been asked to take part in an undercover operation as a married couple. Will be in such close proximity make them realise how they truly feel?

Thanks to Bex for her helping in brainstorming etc!

Please review and let me know what you think! Vikki xx

* * *

"Gibbs wants us to do what?" Special Agent Caitlin Todd asked, part of her not believing a word of what Tony was saying. If two years of working at NCIS had taught her anything it was that you had to take everything that Tony DiNozzo's mouth with a pinch of salt. However, she sensed that this was one of those times when he was actually telling the truth. 

He smirked his trademark smile and repeated himself.

"Gibbs wants us to take part in an undercover operation as a married couple who, y'know, just happen to be serial killers."

Kate Todd nodded slowly. "A married couple?"

Tony smirked again. "Why yes, Mrs Kate DiNozzo."

"I don't think even you're acting skills are up to that Tony." Kate retorted. "Commitment, partners for life...'till death do us part? I'm not sure if you're up to the job." She continued, sarcasm dripping from her words and her face remaining deadpan.

Tony laughed and then stopped abruptly. "You know, I could always ask Gibbs if we could swap and McGee could take my place."

Kate scrunched her face up in disapproval. "He snores."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know this Caitlyn?"

Kate shrugged. "Abby told me." She paused and shared a look with Tony. They reached the same conclusion at the same moment. "But how would Abby know?" She said out loud, voicing both of their thoughts.

* * *

"Gibbs wants a briefing before anything else happens about this operation, okay?" Tony asked, heading to his desk. 

Kate nodded but he continued speaking. "You know, so many women would be jealous of you Kate, endless hours alone in a hotel room with me." He said suggestively.

"But most of them would be sympathetic I'm sure." Kate replied. She was putting up the pretence of dreading this operation but a small part of her was looking forward to it. There was some kind of sexual tension between her and Tony that had existed for a while now but two years down the line it was close to coming to boiling point. Abby had noticed it and made inappropriate (in Kate's eyes anyway) comments about the two of them hooking up. Somehow Kate felt she knew just a little too much about Tony to consider seeing him outside of the working environment. However, there was a part of her that wanted to get to know Tony more, to get under his skin and spend quality time with him. Maybe this case would give her the chance to do this. She stopped herself mid-thought, thinking like this was wrong and she knew she had to stop now or she would regret it. Kate found it hard to deny that somewhere; somehow she felt something stronger for Tony than she should.

* * *

"Kate, Tony, I need to talk to you both." Gibbs said, appearing from nowhere with a polystyrene cup of coffee grasped in one hand. The two NCIS agents pushed their chairs out from behind their desks and followed Gibbs. On his desk the senior agent placed a stack of printed photographs from surveillance of some kind, Kate and Tony bent to look at them with interest. Kate's dark hair fell forward, the scent of coconut and something fruity entered Tony's nostrils and he liked it. He wondered if Kate noticed how beautiful she really was and the appreciative glances she received from men when they worked together or when she simply walked down the street. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her like this. When it came to the job she was his equal and he had to respect her as a colleague but he felt more for her than that. The sexist jokes he told and the inappropriate comments he made were his way of showing this. 

Kate pointed to a photograph of a man and a woman and this forced Tony to tune in again and pay attention to what was going on.

"So, let me get this straight, Tony and I are posing as a married couple to catch these two who happen to be serial killers?" Kate said. Gibbs nodded and Tony smirked.

"Looks like this is going to be a fun weekend." Kate glared at him and Gibbs hit him on the back of his head. Tony rubbed the spot where Gibbs' hand had connected and pulled a face as they headed back to their desks. "Why does that never get any less painful?" He mused out loud.

Kate smiled. "I'll have to learn the secret, and then it really will be a fun weekend." She said, heading back to her desk.


	2. I Think We're Alone Now

Under the Covers  
Chapter Two

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! (Hands out virtual cookies)  
Please review this chapter! Vikki xx.**

Oh, and I'm aware that this fic is totally AU and barely resembles 'Under Covers' at all!

* * *

The next morning, Kate Todd stood before her bedroom mirror and applied a small amount of natural make up to her face and tied her hair back in a loose ponytail so her bangs grazed her forehead. She was wearing a pair of casual denim jeans and a deep red hooded top. Tony was picking up from her house in the next fifteen minutes so she had time to check that she had packed everything she would need for this operation. She had butterflies in her stomach, a combination of excitement and anxiety, and possibly a little too much coffee. Her large suitcase seemed a little excessive for just one weekend but half of the space inside was taken up with surveillance equipment, including a laptop with a GPS tracking device and several cameras. She was looking through the somewhat interesting clothes that made up the rest of the contents of suitcase when she heard a car pull up outside and the sound of a horn being blown.

* * *

Kate zipped the suitcase up and carried it down the stairs, picking up her handbag on the way to the front door. She locked the house behind her and walked the short distance to where Tony's car was waiting, he had the window open and was drumming his fingers to something on the radio. Kate put her suitcase on the back seat and then climbed into the passenger door. Tony turned to smile at her.

"Good morning Mrs. DiNozzo." He said, in an annoyingly chipper voice.

"Stop it with the 'Mrs. DiNozzo' stuff already Tony, it's getting old." Kate replied, she didn't know where the burst of anger came from, and that worried her a little.

Fortunately for Tony, Kate couldn't see the expression in his eyes which were masked by his undoubtedly designer sunglasses. They drove to the hotel in silence and Kate for guilty for snapping at him. They had to spend the next forty eight hours together and if the atmosphere was this awkward all weekend, well it wasn't a good sign at any rate.

Kate took a deep breath. "Sorry for snapping at you before."

Tony took his eyes off the road ahead and looked across at her. He opened his mouth to make a sharp retort but he stopped himself, he knew it wouldn't help anyone anyway.

"It's okay." He said, turning his attention back to the road ahead.

* * *

The hotel they would be staying at was in the centre of DC and in Tony's words it was 'swanky' and Kate had to admit she was impressed. They may be here for work but it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves just a little bit, right? Kate shared a glance with Tony as they climbed out of the back of the car.

"Aren't you going to get your suitcase out?" Tony asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You're supposed to be my husband Tony, can't you take it for me?" She asked. Tony sighed and picked up her case in his other hand. "It's no wonder you go through so many women!"

Tony's eyes met her's. "Maybe it's because I'm choosy."

Any further conversation was stopped as Tony tried with great difficulty to maneuver through the heavy glass doors with a suitcase in each hand. Kate suppressed a laugh and helped him.

"Do you have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony asked, putting the suitcases down and removing his sunglasses. The receptionist was a petite woman with honey blonde hair and Tony smiled flirtatiously at her while he spoke. Kate witnessed this and jabbed him in the side with her finger. Tony winced in pain.

"My wife gets jealous when I talk to other women, she's very possessive." Tony told the receptionist. Kate glared at him but didn't speak until they were alone in the corridor.

"I can't believe what you said to her Tony!" Kate said.

Tony just grinned. "You know you love me really Kate."

* * *

Kate sighed and inserted the card into the lock, and then she pushed the door open and headed inside, Tony close behind her. The room was amazing and like nothing Kate or Tony had ever stayed in before. A large double bed with white sheets and deep crimson throw and pillows took up a good deal of the room. On each pillow were a selection of luxury chocolates and truffles and a small bunch of red roses to match the bedding. A mahogany dressing table stood about four feet from the end of the bed and a bucket of ice with a bottle of expensive champagne in it. Tony left their suitcases and followed Kate as she toured the room and then the bathroom. She pushed the door open and turned on the light. Every surface shone and the bath taps practically gleamed. The bath took up one wall of the room and complimentary bath oils were provided in miniature bottles.

"I will never complain about my job ever again." Tony said, placing his hand on his heart.

Kate laughed. "The next time Gibbs drags you out of bed and away from some blonde who's name you can't remember I doubt you'll be saying that."

"Jealous, Kate?" He asked, his charm was becoming a little infuriating.

"Where is Gibbs anyway?" Kate asked, more than eager to change the topic of conversation.

"Right here, Kate." They heard the familiar voice, they turned and saw that he and McGee were not standing in the doorway of their hotel room.

"Wow, this is room is...wow..." McGee said, taking in the hotel suite.

"Ours, probie." Tony added.

"We're just here to set up the surveillance equipment and then we'll leave you to it." Gibbs said, while Kate rooted around in her suitcase for the laptop and other equipment. Tony helped her, or at least he thought he was helping. He pulled out a strappy black dress made of silky material with a low back and neckline. He smirked as he held it up.

"And I thought I knew you Kate." He said appreciatively. Kate tore the dress from his hands and stuffed it back in the case, a warning glance in her eyes.

Gibbs ignored their exchange as he and McGee put the equipment together. After five or so minutes everything was installed.

"We'll live you to it then."

"Have fun." McGee added, narrowly missing a slap on the back of head from Tony before hurrying out of the hotel room.

Tony turned to Kate, a smirk plastered over his face. "I think we're alone now." 


	3. Fantasies and Harsh Reality

**Under the Covers  
Chapter Three**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I'm glad you're liking this fic so far!  
Here goes chapter three! Oh, and thanks to Bex for helping with the last chapter:D  
Please review! Vikki xx

* * *

**

"I think champagne is in order, don't you?" Tony said once Gibbs and McGee had left them in peace.

"Tony, we're supposed to be working." Kate replied.

"All work and no play makes Kate a dull girl." Tony said, pouring himself a glass of champagne.

Kate sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Alright, but not too much."

Tony smiled and poured some champagne into another glass. He handed her the glass and joined her on the bed.

"This is the life, isn't it?" He said, taking a sip of the cool liquid.

Kate laughed. She had to admit that she was actually enjoying herself.

"What are these?" Tony asked out loud, picking up the chocolates. "Finest Belgian Chocolates, Swiss truffles..." He read the labels on the small, delicately wrapped chocolates. "Try one." He said, offering them to Kate.

Kate shook her head. "No thanks Tony."

"Aww come on Kate, you know you want to..." He paused. "You're not on a diet are you?"

"No! I just don't want any chocolate." She said firmly.

"You sure about that?" Tony asked, unwrapping a white chocolate in a blue wrapper and putting it in whole. "Tastes really good." He unwrapped a dark chocolate truffle and rolled over on his side so he was closer to Kate. He pressed the chocolate to her lips and she opened her mouth biting off a chunk, aware of how close Tony was to her. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He said, handing her another chocolate that she accepted this time.

"You know." She began. "I think you might be the last person I ever thought I'd be drinking champagne and eating chocolates with in the same hotel room, the let alone on the same bed."

"You mean you haven't fantasized about this moment?" Tony asked, faking a shocked tone of voice.

"And you have?" Kate asked, laughing.

"Yeah actually." Tony replied. "But you were wearing that little black dress..." He was prevented from saying more by a sharp tap to the back of the head. "You've been spending far too much time with Gibbs." He muttered.

* * *

Tony sat in front of the laptop watching the surveillance cameras while Kate showered in the bathroom. Nothing suspicious had happened yet, the hotel room they were watching was still empty, it was late afternoon and they still hadn't checked in yet. He relaxed back in one of the two armchairs provided by the hotel, the laptop was sitting on the coffee table nearby. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and he could just make out Kate singing softly under the spray of the shower. Tony smiled to himself and reached for his champagne glance and swallowed the last mouthful. Although he was supposed to be working, Tony felt very relaxed and pretty happy too. Sharing a hotel room with Kate for the weekend wasn't a bad thing after all, and participating in all the luxuries of the hotel wasn't bad either. The sound of water running stopped and a few minutes later, Kate emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Please tell me you're not going down to dinner like that?" Tony joked. "I mean, I'm all for it but I doubt the hotel owner would really appreciate it Kate."

"Funny Tony, very funny." Kate replied sarcastically. "Are you going to shower so I can change in peace?"

"Is that optional?" He joked.

"I'm still trying to tell myself that this is better than sharing a hotel room with Gibbs or McGee." Kate sighed. Tony smirked and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Kate toweled her hair until it was drier and then used the hairdryer to make it wavy so it bounced around her shoulders. Then she slipped into the black dress and applied a little more make up than she had earlier and some earrings and a diamond necklace. She admired her reflection in the full-length mirror just at the moment that Tony decided to exit the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He let out a low whistle. "Wow, Kate..."

She tried to make eye contact with him but wherever she looked she felt her cheeks burning, instead she turned to the laptop and watched intently as nothing happened. Tony smirked to himself. He picked up the pressed black suit that was hanging up and then crisp white shirt and black tie.

"A little privacy?" He asked, mocking Kate's earlier request. She didn't notice, she headed back into the bathroom and tried to relax herself. It was totally irrational that she was feeling this way.

* * *

Before leaving the hotel room to go down to dinner Kate and Tony disabled the surveillance equipment and placed it inside of the now empty suitcases until they returned. Even if the suspects hadn't arrived yet it didn't mean that they wouldn't be at dinner. They also didn't want to run the risk of someone breaking into the suite and blowing their cover.

Kate checked her appearance in the mirror once more before they left, readjusting the pendant hanging around her neck and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on Kate, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." Tony said, waiting by the door.

"Okay, okay." Kate replied, turning away from the mirror.

"You look beautiful anyway." He said quietly, concentrating his attention onto his shiny black leather shoes.

"Thanks Tony." Kate smiled, a little surprised by his compliment but pleased too. "Have you got the key?" She asked, trying to shift the slightly awkward atmosphere that had suddenly descended on them.

Tony held up the key card and then they left the room together.

* * *

The dining room was spectacular and as luxurious as the rest of the hotel. Tony gave their name to the waiter and they were shown to a table for two. The table was laid with dazzlingly bright silverware with white linen napkins and a white tablecloth with an elegant red pattern on it. Two leather bound menus were handed to them and they studied the pages filled with sophisticated dishes.

"I don't think I can even pronounce half of these." Tony laughed, keeping his voice low as he looked across the table at Kate.

"I'm still trying to find the burger and fries option." Kate replied, getting a laugh from Tony.

They finally ordered the fish and a bottle of white wine. When the waiter had gone, Kate leaned across the table toward Tony.

"Champagne and Sauvignon Blanc in the same day, I see what you mean about not complaining about this job!"

Tony smiled. "I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking eventually."

* * *

After their meal followed by profiteroles and whipped cream and then coffee, Kate and Tony headed back to their room. They were both content and full of good food and wine but they still had a job to do. Tony pushed the hotel door open cautiously and stepped inside, nothing seemed to have changed since they had left nearly two hours ago. Kate followed Tony inside and they reassembled the equipment. The couple was now in the room and Tony watched intently while Kate took off her painfully high heels. She scanned the room, something didn't quite feel right. After working for the Secret Service she knew when to trust her gut instinct.

"Tony?" She began warily.

"Yes, Kate?" He replied taking his eyes off the laptop screen and looking to where she was pointing. Something resembling a small GPS tracking dot seemed to be positioned about the door. Clearly they weren't the only people who'd be doing observation.


	4. Watched

**Under the Covers  
Chapter Four**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try and make them longer but life is so hectic at the moment!  
Please review! Vikki xx  
P.S Thought I'd throw in some Jibbs and McAbby this chapter! x

* * *

**

"So, they're watching and they know we're watching them?" Tony asked this was all a little too confusing.

"It seems that way." Kate replied, putting her hands on her hips and wondering why Gibbs hadn't clued them in on this. Maybe he just didn't know?

"Bathroom?" Tony suggested. Kate raised her eyebrows but followed him; he shut the door firmly after them.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Kate asked, watching as he leant over to turn on the bath taps.

"We have to play this properly now, we have to act as though we really are a married couple at all times. We don't know how much they've seen of us already so we need to make sure that we don't arouse suspicions."

Kate nodded. "Makes sense." She paused. "Wait, does that mean we'll have to…" She tailed off.

Tony grinned from ear to ear. "I love my job."

Kate left the room, resisting the urge to push him into the bathwater first. She stretched out on the bed and relaxed into the pillows. This operation was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. She took her phone out of her small handbag and began to type a message.

* * *

Gibbs was sat at his desk, a cup of cooling coffee beside him as he stared into space. He was thinking about Kate and Tony and whether he had done the right thing in sending them into what could be a potentially dangerous situation. He looked up to see Director Jen Sheppard walking passed his desk. 

"You're here late Jethro." She commented but she didn't sound surprised. Jen stopped close by his desk and Gibbs could smell her scent.

He looked up and met her eyes with him; he was about to speak when his phone buzzed to life on the desk beside them. He picked it up and opened the message it was from Kate.

Gibbs exhaled and read it through again.

"Is everything okay?" Jen asked, still hovering by his desk.

"It's from Kate." He replied. "She and Tony are being watched too. I think we have a scenario that may explode in our faces, Jen."

"Kate and Tony are good agents, I have every faith in them." She paused. "I have every faith in you too, Jethro." She added quietly. The silence between them was heavy, the sexual tension between them as powerful and apparent as always. It would just take Jenny's tough exterior to crack and then they'd be back to how it was in Paris. They looked at each other for a while, their eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze.

* * *

Half an hour later Timothy McGee was downstairs in Abby's lab adjusting the uncomfortable red waistcoat he had been forced to wear. He knew he had to count himself lucky, he may look ridiculous but he was better off than Kate who was confined to a hotel room with Tony. 

"Red suits you." Abby commented, stepping close to him and helping him with the garment. She stood back and admired his disguise. "It brings out the colour of your eyes." She laughed.

"Thanks Abby, the moral support I'm receiving from you is great." McGee muttered sarcastically.

Abby laughed again. "Now, you know what you have to do…"

McGee interrupted. "Yes Abby, I have to go to Tony and Kate's room and slip them this piece of paper." He gestured to the pocket in the waistcoat. "Take their order for room service or whatever and leave."

Abby sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I know all of that McGee but that's not what I mean and you know it. I want to know if anything's, y'know, going on."

McGee raised his eyebrows, he liked Abby's complex personality but sometimes she was just a little too cryptic.

"Going on?" He reiterated.

Abby rolled her eyes. "They've been cooped up in a hotel room together _all_ day, knowing the sexual tension between them I reckon things are close to boiling point." She laughed conspiratorially.

"Right, okay." McGee still looked confused. "Maybe picking you for the job would have been better."

Abby rolled her eyes again. "Oh yeah McGee, 'cause I really blend in with the crowd."

McGee nodded, the girl had a point.

* * *

Kate knocked on the bathroom door and through gritted teeth she said. 

"Tony, honey, are you nearly finished in there?"

Tony's reply was muffled through the door and the sound of water disappearing down the plughole.

"Why, am I keeping you waiting dear?" Tony replied, smirking as he slipped on one of the white dressing gowns provided by the hotel.

Kate was glad that the bathroom door was between them otherwise a divorce may be on the cards sooner rather than later. She sighed and returned to the bed, flipping through a glossy magazine that she had bought on a whim, she was glad she had now; it was something to take her mind off the current situation.

"Bathroom's all yours." Tony said, entering the room. He stepped towards Kate, who was now on her feet. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered angrily in his ear.

"Just playing the part." Tony whispered back with a smile on his face.

A knock on the door prevented further conversation and Kate and Tony sprung apart as McGee entered the room with a bemused look on his face. Abby would definitely want to hear about this.


	5. Awkward Moments

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 5**

**Sorry that the chapter has taken ages to get posted up and that it's not that long. I don't get that much time to write at the moment but I'll try to update very soon!  
Thanks to: BeautifulDay13, Shirik, Bex, Blue Tigress, Kapow, Amz-123, SeeingStars, Salem Navy and Sweet Lil Loz for reviewing chapter 4!  
Please review this chapter! Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

McGee coughed nervously, looking from Kate to Tony and back again. He already felt awkward enough as it was but the atmosphere in the hotel room was making him even more uncomfortable. Kate and Tony also exchanged a glance, both hoping that McGee hadn't got the wrong idea. Not that there was anything to get the wrong idea about, obviously.

"Room service?" He cleared his throat and set down a tray of bottled mineral water, bread, olive and a small pot of olive oil for dipping.

"But we didn't…" Kate began but Tony cut her off mid-sentence.

"My treat, honey." He said before turning to face McGee who seemed to be having problems keeping a straight face. Had Tony DiNozzo just called Kate honey and got away with it?

"This will be added to our bill?" Tony was saying.

McGee nodded, handing Tony a piece of paper from the pocket of his red waistcoat before quickly exiting the hotel suite. Out in the corridor Timothy McGee exhaled deeply. Abby was right about those two; McGee sensed another ten bucks was about to go down the drain.

* * *

"Tony, I'm still stuffed from dinner…" Kate protested as he offered her the breadbasket followed by the bowl of olives.

"Aww but baby…" He feigned a hurt expression and Kate wanted to laugh, she popped a black olive into her mouth instead. Tony poured them a glass of spring water each and Kate was glad that he hadn't ordered anymore wine. While he poured Kate tore chunks from the bread and dipped them in the olive oil. She made it look so sexy that Tony nearly ended up pouring water all over the plush carpet. He followed suit but missed his mouth, leaving a drop of oil on his chin. Instinctively, Kate reached out and wiped it away with a stroke of her thumb. Her touch and the proximity of their bodies left them both feeling disorientated, Kate quickly sat back down. Suddenly remembering the true purpose of the room service, Tony pulled the note from the pocket of his dressing gown. It read:

"Kate, Tony,

Rowena and Andrew Clarke; the suspects in a series of money laundering, drug dealing and human trafficking scams, believe you to be married serial killers. As absurd as this sounds it's true. The Clarkes see you as potential threats, hence the GPS tracking device. More information will reach you by McGee as soon as we have it.

Gibbs."

Tony passed the note to Kate who read it quickly and handed it back. He placed it back in his dressing gown pocket ready to dispose of it down the toilet later to be on the safe side. Kate swallowed a green olive and then stood up, making her way to the bathroom to get changed for bed. Tony did the same in the bedroom, making sure to keep his back to the GPS tracking dot. Kate reappeared a while later, feeling a little nervous and angry with herself for feeling that way. It was just an undercover operation and it was just Tony. Maybe that was the problem.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs stepped into the Director's office uninvited. He knew she wouldn't mind and didn't care if she did. The only source of light in the room came from the small desk lamp on the desk. Shadows streamed across the wall and the floor, the room seemed oddly comforting. Jen Sheppard looked up at him from her desk, she didn't need to speak.

"McGee's back." Gibbs stated simply. "He delivered the message, there's nothing we can do for tonight but leave them to it." He moved to stand directly in front of her desk. Jen stood up and closed the door, Gibbs turned towards her. "Nothing any of us can do for tonight." He said.

Jen felt her heart beat more powerfully in her chest as she found herself so close to Gibbs, she could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Jethro…" She began, her voice was cautious.

"Jen." He breathed, it seemed like the right thing to say.

Neither of them was certain who initiated the kiss but within seconds their lips were crashing together with the same intensity and passion as when they had been in Paris. Gibbs cupped his hand to Jen's face and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. She smiled at him, and as their eyes met it was obvious to Gibbs that they were both revisiting Paris in their minds.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Kate muttered under her breath as she climbed into the double bed.

"You're enjoying yourself really." Tony whispered back, slipping under the sheets on the other side of the bed.

Tony rolled over to Kate's side of the bed, placing one hand either side of her shoulders. Kate's breath hitched in her throat at the proximity of their bodies, she told herself to get a grip. Tony began doing press ups, Kate moaning at appropriate intervals. She felt awkward but at the same time she was enjoying having Tony this close to her, she wondered if he was feeling the same. Presently, Tony pressed a kiss onto Kate's cheek and rolled back to his side of the bed, pulling the covers up and falling asleep. Kate wasn't so lucky, she laid awake for hours trying to convince herself that she didn't feel this way; that she didn't feel this way about Tony.

**Please review! The Jibbs was for Abi lol! x**


	6. Stuck With You

**Under the Covers  
Chapter Six  
**

Thanks, as always, to my wonderful reviewers especially: Bex, Blue Tigress, Caramelchan, Beautiful Day13, Salem Navy, Kap0w, Janewaygirl, Sweet Lil Loz, Random Chick, Amz 123, Midnight Sk8r, Cinderella 2122, KateDinozzo, Hunterzgirl and Hentai Usagi for reviewing the last chapter!  
So sorry for taking so long to update, things have been a little mad! Got loads of ideas for this fic now though! Please review, love you all loads! Kate DiNozzo.

* * *

"Wait…" Gibbs had made a move to turn off the lights but Jen stopped him. He looked deep into her eyes, hoping he hadn't made a mistake here. She smiled and took his hand in her's. "Not here." She said gently.

Although he'd put a lot on the line to get to this moment he hadn't been angling for an invite home. It meant something to him that Jen still cared enough to invite him into her own home even after all these years had passed. Gibbs let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back. He just wanted to hold her for a little bit longer. There might be plenty of time for that later but this time around he was going to savour every last moment and every sensation.

Jen let a few minutes pass before pulling away and disentangling herself for Gibbs' embrace. She opened the door and he headed out into the corridor before going to find his car and unlock. Jen retrieved her handbag and jacket and turned off the light, giving the room one last wistful look before she left. Down in the car park she slipped into the passenger seat. It all seemed so natural and Jen was finding it hard to believe that they hadn't given into temptation sooner.

Gibbs looked up at her and smiled as she got into his car; a smile that melted her right there and then.

* * *

"Morning darlin'."  
Kate Todd woke to see Tony DiNozzo's grinning face only barely inches from her own. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and rubbed at her eyes praying that this was just some sort of twisted dream until she remembered about the operation.

"Morning." She muttered sleepily. Tony rolled over and kissed her cheek. Kate tried to push him away but he kept moving closer towards her, nuzzling her neck with his face. In her struggle against him Kate ended up lying on top of Tony, his hands holding her waist. Kate's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"I'm going to have a shower." Kate told him, turning her back to him.

"Can I come too?" He asked cheekily. Kate was tempted to tell him where he could stick his shower but just smiled and headed for the bathroom. She made sure he could hear her sliding the bolt across.

Tony grinned to himself as he climbed out of their bed and headed over to the laptop. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at the time and wondered who would be calling at this time of the morning. Tony opened the door and came face to face with McGee and his red waistcoat.

"Morning Tony, where's Kate?" Were the first words to come out of the Agent's mouth.

"In the shower." Tony replied.

McGee smiled. "I'm not surprised, I would be if I'd had to share a bed with you."

Tony faked a grin. "Let's hope you never have to." He said, the comedic threat was obvious.

* * *

The two of them stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to break and speak first. They were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Kate stepped out. She was wrapped in one of the large fluffy white towels provided by the hotel and her damp hair fell over around her shoulders. Tony turned his attention away from McGee and turned to stare at Kate. There was something incredibly beautiful and sexy about her even when he saw her like this. McGee's complexion was beginning to rival that of his waistcoat.

"I'll be going then." He said, hurriedly turning around and nearly losing the contents of the tray onto the floor.

Tony crossed the room to where Kate was standing and leant close to whisper in her ear. Her skin tingled from the effect of his breath on her skin.

"I think you scared McGee off." He whispered.

"Gee thanks, Tony." Kate replied, gathering together the clothes she was going to where for breakfast. "Are you going to leave me alone so I can dress for breakfast?" She asked, her irritation growing by the second. It wasn't just Tony she was angry with, she hated the way she let him have so much control over her emotions.

"Sorry dear." Tony smirked, relaxing back onto the bed and flicking on the television.

Kate was heading for the bathroom again but she turned back.

"Don't even think about ordering a pay per view porn movie Tony, Gibbs will kill you." She shut the bathroom door firmly after her.

"Hey!" Tony cried out. "That was uncalled for!"

* * *

Just under an hour later Kate and Tony were ready to leave their sweet and head down to the restaurant for breakfast. Kate was dressed in smart dark denim jeans, black ankle books and a red blouse. Tony was wearing a pair of smart trousers with a short sleeve blue shirt. He tried to ignore Kate's appearance but it was even harder to do that usual. The jeans hugged her figure in all the right places and the blouse showed just a glimpse of her cleavage. Tony lead the way down the corridor to the elevators so Kate wouldn't notice him staring at her. They waited together for the doors of the elevator to open and stepped in. Tony pressed the button to take them down to the ground floor and they waited for the ascent.

"Wouldn't it be funny if the elevator stopped right about now?" Tony said.

"Hilarious." Kate fired back.

"You mean you wouldn't want to be trapped in a confined space with me?" He asked, grinning suggestively.

"I've been living in a hotel room with you, I didn't actually think it could get worse than that." Kate replied but any further conversation was cut off by the deafening sound of metal scraping metal. "What the hell was that?"

The elevator had ground to a stop. "I think it must be your lucky day, Katie." Tony grinned.

This could not be happening, Kate said to herself. She wasn't a fan of enclosed spaces at the best of times.

"Is there an emergency button?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The last thing she wanted was for Tony to sense her fear.

Tony pushed the red button but nothing happened. "Maybe it's a power cut?"

"Or a set up?" Kate suggested, thinking like an NCIS agent again.

"Whatever it is." Tony concluded. "We're stuck here for the time being."

Kate leant against the wall and sighed. "Great, just great."


	7. Bets Are On

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 7**

**Just because you guys are utterly fantastic and I left you for nearly 2 months without an update I'm giving you a new chapter again today! Thanks again to: Midnight Sk8r, BeautifulDay13, Robin, Nightwing Gurl, Shirik, Bex, MWSATTDKT, TnTornado and especially Blue Tigress for your super long review!  
Please review, and don't hate me for dragging on the elevator scene...it won't be for much longer! Kate DiNozzo x.

* * *

**

"We could play a game?" Tony suggested; Kate had been very quiet for the few minutes. Maybe if he annoyed her enough she would have no choice but to talk to him.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Like what? I-spy? 'Cause there's just so much to choose from in an elevator!" Her tone changed from sarcastic to angry.

Tony shrugged. "What do you want to do then?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'd like to get out of here." She retorted, grateful that the lights and the air conditioning were still working. At least for now.

Tony sighed. "And you really think I want to be stuck here with you either?" He rarely lost his cool but he was also uncomfortable in enclosed spaces and he feared Kate might be right about the set up.

"I'm sorry Tony." Kate said, lowering her voice a little. It wasn't fair for her to take her frustration out on him; it wasn't like he had planned this. "I hate to admit it but I'm a little claustrophobic." She confessed.

Tony grinned and Kate began to wish that she hadn't confided in him.

"If I'm honest, so am I." He finally admitted. "What the…!"

The lights flickered and the sound of the air conditioning disappeared leaving a hollow atmosphere. A small light near the ceiling of the elevator provided a little visibility but most of the small area was in shadow.

"You're joking." Kate sighed.

"Somehow I think we're going to miss breakfast." Tony decided.

* * *

When Jen awoke Gibbs was still asleep, she wrapped the warm covers around her petite body and smiled as she remembered the night before after they had left her office. She had missed Gibbs more than she ever imagined she would have but last night had made the time they had spent apart even more worth it. Not wanting to awaken Gibbs, Jenny quietly made her way to the kitchen and made coffee for them both. She took the two mugs back to her bedroom and placed one next to Gibbs on the bedside table. He stirred in his sleep and slowly began to wake up, smiling at Jen as he looked up at her. Not a bad sight for first thing in the morning, he thought to himself.

As Director, Jen had been able to observe the way in which Gibbs handled his team of NCIS agents: demanding their respect and being firm but fair with them. However, when just the two of them were together Jen saw a totally different side to him. Jen smiled back at him, before slipping around to her side of the bed and back under the covers.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth before reaching out for his first mug of coffee of the day. He took a long sip of the hot liquid and his smile became broader.

"Coffee is good. How did you remember how I like it?"

Jen smiled. "How could I forget?"

* * *

"Tony?" Kate asked softly into the half-light. The small elevator was getting hotter and hotter without the air conditioning being on. Kate's claustrophobia was growing and she wondered if Tony was feeling the same.

"Yes, Kate." He replied, leaning against the metal wall of the elevator to try and cool his body temperature a little.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" She asked; Tony tried to keep the mood as light as possible.

"Eventually Katie, yeah. But you might have a few grey hairs by then though."

He chucked and Kate glared at him.

"I know it's a hard concept for you Tony, but I was actually being serious."

"I know Kate. Maybe when the power comes back on?" He suggested.

"So hours then. Great?"

"Anyone would think you didn't want to be in here with me." Tony mocked a hurt tone of voice.

"That's not what I'm saying…" She stopped herself before Tony got the wrong idea. "God, it's hot in here!"

"I know." Tony agreed. "Kate, would you mind if I took my shirt off?"

A thrill of excitement ran through Kate but she fought to maintain her cool, wondering what had come over her. She simply nodded, finding it hard to look away as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his smooth, tanned chest. Neither spoke for a while.

"Is it me or is it actually getting hotter in here now?" Kate finally asked.

Tony shrugged. "But before you ask, no I don't mind if you want to take your shirt off."

"Ha, Tony. Very Funny." Kate retorted. Other people may have been offended but banter was one of the main components of their relationship.

"Made you stop thinking about being stuck in this elevator, didn't it?"

Kate had to agree, Tony did have a point there.

* * *

McGee stepped into Abby's lab and waited for her to finish processing DNA from a swab before he approached her.

"Hey McGee." She grinned, stepping away from her workstation. "How are my two favourite NCIS agents?" When McGee looked blank she rephrased the comment. "Tony and Kate?"

"Oh yeah." McGee paused. "I thought I was your favourite NCIS agent."

Abby smiled. "Goes without saying Timmy, anyway Tony and Kate?"

"I only saw Tony today." McGee began, deciding to leave out the bit about seeing Kate coming out of the bathroom in just her towel. "Everything seemed to be okay though."

Abby rolled her eyes. "By the end of this operation they'll be confessing their love for each other."

McGee looked more confused than he had before.

"Twenty bucks says they'll be together as soon as this case is solved."

McGee's hand moved subconsciously to the pocket where he kept his wallet. If he knew Abby as well as he thought he did, he was sure it would be getting lighter in the near future.


	8. Love In An Elevator

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 8**

* * *

An hour had passed since the elevator had broken down and Tony and Kate were still trapped. The temperature had continued to rise and so had the amount of tension between the two agents had also increased. Kate was finding it hard to breathe, the air was hot and heavy, and she could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming over her.

"Tony?" She asked tentatively, pausing for a few moments as she debated whether to continued. "I'm really scared."

Tony knew how much it took for Kate to admit to thus so he didn't mock her or try to make a joke of it like he usually would. Instead he crossed the small space and pulled Kate into a comforting embrace. Kate rested her head against his bare chest and felt herself relax if only a little. Tony released his hold on a her a little so he could look her in her beautiful eyes. Kate smiled up at him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck; she was grateful for what he was doing for her. Tony placed his own hands on her waistline, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

Another surge of hot air blew through the elevator as Kate leaned up to kiss Tony soundly on the lips. Without even a moment's hesitation Tony kissed her back with all of the passion and urgency that had been building up between them over the years of working together. He pushed her back against the wall of the elevator and continued to kiss her lips, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth before beginning a slow trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Kate moaned softly, much more realistically than the previous night and she felt her fears beginning to evaporate. Tony slowly began to unbutton Kate's blouse while she raked her hands through his hair. With Kate's co-operation Tony slid away the red material and let it fall to the floor. He continued his trail of kisses down her neck, spurred on by Kate's moans and cries of satisfaction. As Tony pushed her bra strap off her shoulder and began to suck on the newly exposed flesh, Kate moaned again and raked her nails down his bare back and arms. So far Tony could safely say that Kate didn't disappoint any of his fantasies. Tony slipped his arms around the soft skin of her bare back and unclasped her bra; he was about to let it fall away when a sudden blast of cool air hit them both. The sudden bright light blinded them both and at the sound of the elevator starting up again they quickly scrabbled around for their discarded clothes, blushing furiously.

* * *

"Maybe you should let me make my own way to work Jethro." Jen suggested, after having showered and dressed for work. 

"I want to drive you." Gibbs said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"What about what everyone else will say?" The NCIS Director asked.

"They're special agents Jen, if they haven't worked it out by now they shouldn't be in the job."

Jen smiled, she had to agree. "It's hardly setting a good example as Director though is it?"

Gibbs lifted her chin with his hands so he could look her in the eye. "I didn't know you cared what other people thought." He said, giving her another quick kiss. She held him close for a few moments before breaking away to look at the clock.

"Jethro, we're going to be late." She said, letting him give her one final kiss before they left for work.

* * *

Concerned hotel staff were waiting as soon as Kate and Tony emerged from the elevator. All the attention they received was the last thing they wanted but at least it gave them something to think about other than what had just happened between them. The hotel allowed them to have breakfast in the dining room although the meal should have long been over. Neither Kate nor Tony felt particularly hungry but they didn't feel they could refuse. They were showed to a table for two where they awkwardly faced each other. When they were provided with food and finally left alone, the heavy silence between them just became too much to bear. 

"Kate," Tony began uncertainly. "I don't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of you or the situation back there." He doubted he had ever said those words to a woman before but this time it was different."

Kate smiled but there was little humour in it. "Tony, I kissed you." Caitlin Todd never thought that she would be saying these words to her co-worker.

"What does this mean?" Tony asked, concentrating on the surface of his coffee cup.

"We were both scared Tony, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Kate said, finding it harder to deliver these words than she thought.

Tony nodded, his expression of disappointment mirrored Kate's. He could see that it was for the best though, especially while they were still working on the undercover operation. They finished their meal in silence that became more and more awkward.

"Tony," Kate said thoughtfully, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Maybe we should just go back to hating each other?"

Tony's trademark grin reappeared. "Who said we ever stopped?"

* * *

The bullpen was looking extremely empty when Jethro Gibbs and Jen Sheppard arrived at work. Only McGee was there to witness the fact that they had arrived together and he was as oblivious as always. Jen smiled at Gibbs and headed off to her office. He watched her leave and admired the way her stiletto heels gave her a sexy, confident stride. 

"Any word on Kate and Tony?" Gibbs settled behind his desk with his coffee and face McGee.

"They left for breakfast hours ago, I can't get a read on them." McGee replied.

"Have you tried calling them?"

McGee nodded. "I can't get through to either of them." He turned his gaze to the live video feed. "Wait they're back." Gibbs crossed the room and peered over the younger agent's shoulder.

On Gibbs' instruction McGee began to type an instant message.

"Kate, Tony where have you been? You should have been back from breakfast hours ago."

In their hotel suite the two agents crossed to where the laptop and equipment was set up as they heard the sound of an incoming message. Tony pulled back the chair for Kate to sit on as they studied the message on the screen. Kate found it hard to concentrate with Tony leaning over her shoulder; his breath on her neck was making her weak. She took a deep breath and began to type their response.

"The elevator broke down. Tony and I think it may have been a set up." The reply from NCIS was instant.

"Gibbs agrees. The suspects left their suite for the spa about forty-five minutes ago, Gibbs wants you to head down their but make sure you maintain your cover."

They logged off leaving Kate and Tony to get ready for an afternoon at the spa.

**Review and you'll find out where this afternoon at the spa may lead...**


	9. Trashed

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 9**

**Okay, so this chapter is really rather looong and nothing happens but all 3 ships are in it this time so you can give me credit for that, right?! Not 100 percent sure of the direction this fic is going in but I'm having fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
Please review!**

At least Gibbs' order gave them something to take their minds of what had happened that morning and by the time they were both ready to leave the suite again the awkward atmosphere between Kate and Tony had dissipated.

"I think we should take the stairs, don't you?" Kate suggested with a smile.

Tony grinned back. "It's up to you Katie."

She blushed. "Stairs it is." She concluded, leading the way down to the hotel spa.

As they entered, Tony's mouth hung open in awe and disbelief.

"Whoa, this place really is luxury." He was finally able to say. He and Kate surveyed the large kidney shaped heated indoor pool, the Jacuzzi, the sauna and the massage parlour. Kate had to agree with him as she scanned the room for any sign of Andrew and Rowena Clarke. Eventually she spotted them in the Jacuzzi and she quickly but subtly pointed them out to Tony. The two of them decided to head for the pool first as they would be able to observe the Clarke's without being too obvious.

* * *

The two agents went their separate ways to the changing rooms to dress. Tony was the first to reappear and sat on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the warm water. He looked up as Kate approached and had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. She was wearing a black halterneck bikini top and matching bottoms; every man in the room let their gazes follow her across the room as she made her way over to where Tony was. She slipped straight into the pool and turned to look up at Tony, who struggled to look her in the eye and not let his gaze slip. 

"Are you going to get in or what?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine here, just watching." He replied. Kate looked around at the other bikini-clad women and rolled her eyes at him.

"I bet you are."

"I'm just doing my job!" Tony protested indignantly. Kate smiled, splashing him with water. "Hey!" He sulked. "You're so immature Katie!"

Kate laughed. "And this is coming from the biggest kid of them all?"

"I resent that!" He called after her as she disappeared under the water and swam a length of the pool and back.

"C'mon Tony, it's lovely in here." She told him, moving closer to him so he couldn't escape her. "Please baby…" She begged, playing her role well. She ran her hands along his bare thighs, knowing and enjoying the effect she was having on him. It was just about time for payback anyway. Now, she took his hands in her's and looked into his eyes. Tony wondered what she was going to do next, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him again but soon her intentions became clear. Without any warning, Kate tugged sharply at Tony's hand and sent him tumbling into the water after her. Tony came up for air; spluttering and telling Kate he was going to kill her. She simply laughed and speedily swam away from him. Tony swam after her, catching her by the ankle and pulling her back to him. She laughed although she was aware of Tony's arms around her.

"Tony." She said gently, with the slightest hint of warning in her voice.

Tony released her from his embraced and knew he was wearing the same disappointed expression as earlier but he couldn't help it. Kate sensed this and felt guilty; she was about to say something to him when she saw that the Clarke's moving away from the Jacuzzi.

"I wonder where they're off too…" She said out loud and Tony followed her line of vision.

"Looks like they're heading for the sauna." Tony confirmed.

Kate nodded. "You want to head for the Jacuzzi then?"

Tony didn't need asking twice.

* * *

Down in her lab, McGee had just finished telling Abby about the latest developments in the undercover operation. Of course, being Abby and a good friend of Kate and Tony, she was the most interested in the part where they had been trapped in the elevator together. When McGee had delivered this information Abby had actually hugged him in her happiness. Needless to say McGee was once again confused. 

"How long do you reckon they were stuck there for?" Abby asked, rubbing her hands together.

McGee shrugged. "At least an hour I guess."

Abby's grin grew ever broader. "And the air conditioning went off, yeah?"

McGee nodded. "That's what usually happens and the lights are pretty much all cut off too."

Abby actually giggled. "What I wouldn't give for the CCTV cameras from that elevator!"

McGee's confusion actually increased. "Abby, can I ask why?"

Abby rolled her eyes, why were men always so clueless? "Come with me." She finally said, taking off her lab coat and leading him out into the hallway. She then pressed the button for the elevator and waited for the door to open. When they did she stepped in dragging a bemused McGee after her.

"Abby?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was doing when she pressed the emergency switch that stopped the elevator. He was prevented from continuing as Abby stepped close to him and kissed him, softly at first and then more passionately. McGee didn't have time to think he just kissed her back. A few moments later Abby pulled back, gently wiping her crimson lipstick from McGee's face and grinning up at him.

"Now do you see what I'm on about?"

* * *

"This is nice." Kate said, lowering herself to a seating position in the hot bubbly water. Most of the guests were going for lunch now so the Jacuzzi was empty about from her and Tony. 

"Nice?" Tony repeated. "This is the life Kate!"

"It's not so bad is it?" She agreed with a laugh, enjoying the feel of the water bubbling around them.

"I could get used to it." Tony agreed. "Couldn't you?"

"I don't know." Kate mused, adjusting her position so she could look at Tony as they spoke. "I think I'd want to go back to work eventually."

"I knew it!" Tony joked triumphantly. "You are missing McGee aren't you?"

Kate laughed, wrinkling her face in disapproval. "McGee's a lovely guy but you know Abby wants him."

"And you wouldn't want to share a bed, or an elevator for that matter, with him?" Tony joked.

Kate poked him in the arm. "And who said I want to share either with you?"

"I'm hurt Kate, I really am." He pouted.

She laughed. "You'll get over it Tony." When he continued to sulk she leant over and tickled him. He wriggled out of her grasp, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Caitlin! I don't find that funny."

"You're loving it really." Kate replied, joining him on the other side of the Jacuzzi. Tony reached out to tickle her sides, knowing how ticklish she was there. She suppressed a scream and giggled, trying to swat him away with his hands.

"Kate, they're going to throw us out in a minute." Tony said, looking over to where the lifeguard was glaring at them.

"Aww, c'mon Tony, we're married serial killers what do we care about a lifeguard?" She laughed.

"Good point." He scooped Kate up in his arms and fought his way into a standing position. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wondering what he was going to do next.

"No, Tony, no." She said as Tony walked towards the pool again. "You know I will actually kill you if you do this, don't you?"

Tony laughed; he was just getting revenge for earlier and told Kate this.

"I was only trying to help." She said indignantly. "I thought you couldn't manage to get the pool by yourself."

Tony laughed, walking down the steps that lead into the shallow end of the pool. He finally let her go but she remained with her arms around his neck. She leant in to kiss him again, wondering why this operation had brought out so many suppressed feelings that she had for Tony. The rational side of her would never have behaved the way she had in the elevator this morning and wouldn't be trying to kiss him now. Tony saw this and moved closer to kiss her back, saving questions for later but the shrill sound of the lifeguard's whistle being blown caused them to break apart. They looked around to where the lifeguard was standing and shouting at a little boy for running around the edge of the pool. Tony wanted to go and tell the lifeguard where to stick his whistle but decided against it.

"Do you fancy a massage?" Kate asked, eager to escape yet another awkward moment with Tony.

"Thought you'd never ask." He replied.

* * *

"I brought you coffee." Gibbs announced, entering the Director's office. Jen looked up from her computer screen and smiled warmly at him. 

"Thank you Jethro." She smiled, taking the Styrofoam cup from him and sipping from it.

He smiled. "I just thought I'd fill you in on the undercover operation." He said, taking a seat opposite her desk.

Jen nodded for him to continue and Gibbs told her what he and McGee had found out and about the possibility of a set up. Jen nodded thoughtfully all the while Gibbs was talking.

"Any ideas for how we should progress?" Gibbs asked.

"I think if we let them hang in there a bit longer then we can see where things lead." Jen said.

Gibbs nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and McGee rushed in.

"Sorry for barging in like this but there's something I think you should both see."

Sharing a bemused look, Gibbs and Jen followed McGee down to his desk where the live feed from the hotel was running.

"What are we looking at Agent McGee?" Jen asked, leaning over to study the monitor.

"Kate and Tony's hotel room, it's been trashed."

**Thanks again to Bex for helping me to write this chapter and giving me ideas. The sauna stuff will come later, and if that's not an incentive to review I don't know what is! Lmao! Xx**


	10. Aftermath

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 10**

**Thank you to all my wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter! You're all amazing! Please review this chapter too! It's my birthday tomorrow and reviews would make me very happy! Xxx.**

* * *

"Mhm…that's good." Kate moaned softly into the pillow. "Ohhh yes…" She murmured. "Left a bit." The masseuse complied and began to massage the left side of Kate's back. She definitely starting to believe Tony about the upside of this operation as the masseuse worked out the knots in her joints. 

"Enjoying yourself honey?" Tony asked from the next massage table where a tall blonde was giving him a massage.

"Looks like you are, dear." She replied slightly icily. Kate wondered where this bout of envy was coming from, she had never be jealous of the way Tony reacted around other women so why was she now?

After their massages Kate and Tony re-dressed but to Tony's disappointment Kate put on shorts and a baggy t-shirt over her bikini. He didn't know why he was so disappointed, there were so many other women around for him to ogle but right now he only wanted to look at Kate, and that scared him.

"Any sign of the Clarke's?" Kate whispered to Tony, which focused his mind back onto the job at hand.

"I haven't seen them since they went into the sauna earlier." Tony replied.

"Shall we head back to the room, its getting quite late Tony? We might see them at dinner."

Tony nodded his agreement and they headed back up the hotel room together.

"Have you got the key?" Kate asked as they stopped outside the door and Tony rummaged around for the key card.

"I'm not that incompetent!" He replied, inserting the card into the door and then pushing it open. "Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed entering the room and looking around in horror.

Kate followed him in wondering what was going on. She peered around him and saw the destruction and chaos that had once been their hotel room.

"I don't think any of our belongings are gone or damaged to be honest." Tony said, assessing the damage.

"The laptop is gone though." Kate said, starting at the other end of the room.

Tony nodded. "Kate, I think it's safe to say they are definitely onto us."

Kate agreed. "But we have to carry on as though everything is normal, so let's shower and get dressed for dinner and see where things go from there."

Tony raised his eyebrow in response and Kate grimaced, realising the double meaning of her words.

"You know what I mean!" She said, bringing her hand up to her forehead.

Tony laughed. "Do I detect a hint of wishful thinking Katie?"

Kate glared at him. "In your dreams DiNozzo!" She said, rushing for the bathroom before Tony could get there.

Tony sighed and began to put the room back together. The GPS tracking dot was still positioned above the door and he was tempted to take it down but he decided that the best thing would be to leave it there until they had had contact with Gibbs.

* * *

"Whoa…Kate…" Tony said, totally lost for words as he stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kate. She was dressed in a green dress with a low back line and a split up one side from the thigh. He had forgotten how much green suited her. 

Kate smiled, turning to the mirror to concentrate on her eye make up rather than looking at Tony who was wearing nothing except a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you nearly ready?" She asked, checking her appearance in the mirror. Tony slipped into his dinner jacket and nodded.

"Let's go." He said, slipping his arm around Kate's waist and leaving the hotel suite.

Tony gave their names to the maitre de and they were shown to their table. Since breakfast the room had been laid out with crisp white cloths, emerald coloured napkins and cutlery that shone in the light. The maitre de pulled Kate's chair out for her and she sat down, smiling gratefully. They were handed their menus and Tony ordered them a glass of wine each.

"I really need this after today." Kate said when the waiter had poured their glasses of wine and had left them alone.

"You mean you didn't enjoy it?" Tony smirked at her over his own wine glass.

"Some parts were better than others." She considered, sipping from her glass.

Their food arrived soon after and it meant that conversation was stalled for a while. They finished their meal about an hour later and decided to head back up to their suite.

"After today I think I'm going to need an early night." Kate said when they reached their hotel room.

Tony nodded his response. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything more.

* * *

Gibbs was waiting outside Jenny's office when she finished work that evening. His mind was still firmly on the latest developments of the undercover operation but everything was stable now and he was looking forward to spending some quality time with Jen. 

"Jethro!" She exclaimed, exiting her office only minutes after Gibbs arrived. She was surprised to see him but not displeased.

He smiled at her, both of them conscious of Jenny's assistant closely watching them. They walked down the stairs together and out of NCIS.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Gibbs asked her when they were outside.

Jenny shook her head. "Why, do you?"

Gibbs smiled again. "Would you like to come back to my place?"

Jenny smiled her response. "Well, seeing as you asked so nicely."

Two hours later Gibbs led Jenny down to the basement where he kept the boat he was working on. Gibbs was dressed in baggy shorts and an old t-shirt while Jenny was wearing his shirt that looked more like a dress on her.

"You made this yourself?" She asked in awe.

Gibbs nodded, handing her the tools. Slipping his arms around her waist from behind and placing his hands over her's they began to sand the rough surfaces of the boat.

"Do you bring all of your girlfriends down here?" Jenny asked after a while.

"Only the special ones." Gibbs replied.

Jenny smiled. "You know I never thought I'd say this but sanding wood is really quite an aphrodisiac!"

Gibbs smiled back, leaning into kiss her softly.

* * *

"Abby…" McGee began, finally summoning the courage to talk to her about what had happened earlier. It had to mean something, didn't it? Or was it just wishful thinking on McGee's part? 

"Just a minute." The Goth replied, not looking up from where she was staring intently at data on the computer screen.

McGee sighed as he waited, his impatience slowly beginning to get the better of him.

"Abby." He started again, his voice a little more forceful this time.

"Just a minute!" Abby repeated. Finally after the minutes had dragged by agonisingly slowly she turned to face McGee.

"Abby, I think we need to talk…"

She was about to agree when the phone rang.

"Abby…" McGee pleaded.

"I'm sorry McGee, but it might be about Kate and Tony." She replied. McGee wondered if he would ever come first with her.

**Oh yeah, the sauna stuff is coming up next chapter! I promise! Xx.**


	11. The Plot Thickens

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 11**

**Thanks again for all youre wonderful reviews! I've not got much longer left of school so I'll be able to write more soon and update my other Tate fics! Xx.**

* * *

"Morning." Tony greeted, stretching out in their bed, his leg accidentally brushing against Kate's.

Kate groaned something that sounded like 'good morning' but Tony was one hundred percent sure.

"I'm going to have a shower." Tony said. "Unless you want the bathroom first?"

Kate mumbled something else and Tony headed for the bathroom and showered under the hot cascade of water. When he exited the bathroom in his bath towel Kate was up and making them both coffee.

"Hey," She smiled as he entered the room. She tried not to notice how good he was looking this morning.

"You're awake now then?" Tony smirked; taking the coffee mug that Kate offered him.

"It's not my fault that I'm not a morning person!" She replied, sipping from her own mug of coffee.

Tony smiled. "What are we going to do today then?"

Kate shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find some way of amusing herself." She didn't notice the innuendo of her words until it was too late.

Tony grinned but said nothing, he was happy drinking his coffee and not wearing it.

* * *

"Jethro, I've got work to do!" Jenny protested from her office the next morning. Gibbs kissed her softly, not releasing her from his strong embrace. She submitted to his kiss and ignored the ringing of her phone.

"I really have to get this." She finally said. Gibbs waited while she answered the call. He stepped closer to her and softly kisses her neck as she spoke. Fortunately it was only Abby Scuito on the end of the line.

"Jethro!" Jenny hissed, swatting him away with her hand.

On the other end of the line Abby was confused. Of course she had seen the sparks flying between Gibbs and the Director but she was sure she would have known if something had happened between them. Maybe she was just too preoccupied with Kate and Tony and of course the situation between her and McGee. He seemed to have read more into yesterday's kiss than she had thought he would and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

While Kate showered in the bathroom Tony got dressed and finished his coffee. As he swallowed his last mouthful the hotel phone rang causing Tony to jump. Kate and Tony exchanged a look before Tony got up to answer the telephone.

"Hello?" He answered tentatively.

"DiNozzo?" Came the reply, unmistakably from their boss.

"Boss." Tony replied.

"We've received a tip off." Gibbs continued. "We have reason to believe that the Clarke's are using the hotel spa as a front for their human trafficking business. We need you down there again today and please try and keep a low profile."

"On it boss." Tony replied before both he and Gibbs hung up. He turned to Kate to fill her in on the good news.

* * *

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and entered Abby's lab. He smiled to himself over the pound of loud music and walked forward, holding the container of Caf-Pow out in front of him. Abby grinned when she saw him and reached out gratefully for the drink.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Abby asked after taking two long sips from the Cap-Pow.

"How is the surveillance of the hotel room going?" Gibbs asked.

"It's hard." Abby confessed. "The provider that the GPS dot belongs to is proving harder to hack into than I thought."

"How long?" Gibbs asked, getting straight to the point as always.

"Four hours?" Abby guessed until she saw the look on his face. "Okay, two at the least."

"Better." Gibbs replied, turning to leave the lab.

"Congratulations by the way." Abby called after him.

Gibbs turned back and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You and Jenny; I'm happy for you." Abby grinned. She could have sworn she saw Gibbs blush.

* * *

The sauna was empty when Kate and Tony arrived that morning. They left their bags in the lockers provided by the hotel and Kate slipped out of her baggy blue t-shirt and denim shorts. Tony pulled his own t-shirt off over his head in order not to drool at Kate who was wearing a patterned blue bikini today.

"You coming or what?" Kate hissed, breaking Tony out of his fantasy.

Colour rushed to his cheeks but at least as soon as they were in the sauna he could blame it on the heat. Kate grabbed her towel and led the way to the sauna. A wave of warm air hit them as Kate opened the door and spread out on one of the wooden benches.

"Whoa, it's as hot as that elevator in here." Tony commented. Sitting on the far end of the bench.

It was Kate's turn to blush now as she remembered the events of twenty-four hours ago. She was just glad that things between her and Tony had almost got back to normal already.

"So Gibbs wants us to spend all morning in here?" Kate asked after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Pretty much." Tony nodded, smirking his trademark grin.

"Definitely one of Gibbs' better assignments." Kate smiled.

"You don't see me arguing." Tony grinned back.

After a few more minutes Kate reached out and placed her hand on Tony's arm.

"I'm glad things are okay between us." She admitted.

Tony looked confused which forced Kate to explain further. "After yesterday I mean."

"Oh." Tony replied, trying to maintain his usual tone of voice. "Me too."

Kate moved her hand away, breaking the physical contact between them. She wiped her face with the towel and pushed herself up off the bench. Tony caught her by the arm before she could exit the sauna.

"Where are you going?" He asked, pulling her around to face him and getting to his feet as well.

"I thought I might go for a swim. It's getting pretty hot in here."

Tony grinned. "Katie that would happen to be the point of a sauna."

Kate shot him a playful glare, having to crane her neck to look up at him due to their close proximity. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and it made her shiver despite the intense temperature of the sauna.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, noticing her shiver and wondering if they had spent too long in the sauna.

Kate nodded, increasing the distance between them and heading for the door. Tony followed and headed for the pool.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." Kate told Tony.

* * *

Five minutes later, from his seat beside the pool, Tony saw Kate enter the room again but a taller woman with curly brown hair stopped her. Tony watched their exchange intently and was surprised to see Kate following the woman. As she saw the woman from the side it suddenly clicked, he knew who she was. The question was why was Kate willingly leaving the room with Rowena Clarke?

**Oh my god, have I actually included some plot in this chapter?! I think I need a lie down now! Please review! Xx.**


	12. Jenny Don't Be Hasty

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 12**

**Aren't you lucky?! Two Tate updates in two days! Lol!  
This chapter isn't great but I wanted to update tonight because I'm going to be away for a few days. It's more of a filler chapter really but it's pretty much essential to the plot, or what there is of one!  
I've been thinking about this fic and I reckon that it'll be about eighteen chapters long altogether, maybe a little longer.  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I wouldn't still be writing and posting this without your support! Please review this chapter! Xxx.**

* * *

Tony scrambled out of the swimming pool and tried to catch up with Kate and Rowena without drawing attention to himself. He couldn't keep up though and he soon lost sight of the two women, their head start giving them all the advantage. He went back to his cubicle and changed back into his shorts and a t-shirt. He knew he should get in contact with Gibbs and the Director immediately but he needed to see if he could find Kate on his own first. He started off in the direction where he had seen Kate and Rowena disappear. He couldn't see anywhere where they could have gone though. The trail seemed to lead him to elevators but he didn't venture it, it wouldn't be as enjoyable as it had been the day before. Tony knew now that he had no choice but to talk to Gibbs so, with a sense of defeat, he headed up to their hotel suite.

* * *

Luckily for Tony, Jenny and Gibbs were together when he rang through to his boss so he could relay the message to both of them at the same time. He was so worried about Kate that he didn't even think to wonder why Gibbs and the Director would be together in the middle of what was, for them, a normal working day. 

"Tony?" Was Gibbs' quick reply, Tony heard him press a button so that his voice was relayed through the speakerphone to Jenny as well.

"Boss, it's Kate. She's gone off with Rowena Clarke, I think she went willingly but the Clarke's would know better than to make a scene." He said, beginning to slow the pace of his speech when he realised how panicked he was sounding.

Jenny turned to Gibbs. "Jethro, there's no way around this. Someone has to go in undercover to find out what's happening to Kate."

Gibbs nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Who are you thinking of Jen? McGee's already been to the hotel and could be easily spotted, I don't think Abby would be the best choice either…" He tailed off as he realised what Jenny was thinking. "You?"

"You don't think I'm up to it?" She asked, her tone a little lighter before and almost teasing.

"I know you are but you're the Director of NCIS Jen, you don't need to do this."

"I know." Jenny agreed. "But I want to. For Kate."

* * *

After his conversation with Gibbs and the Director where they had decided that Jenny would enter into the hotel in her undercover role that evening, Tony decided to head back down to the spa to see if there was any sigh of Kate or either of the Clarkes. Being careful not to arouse suspicion, Tony did a slow lap of the pool and was about to head for the massage parlour when a beautiful blonde woman in a skimpy white bikini approached him. It was hard to concentrate on Kate when this woman was standing so close to him. 

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hi." Tony replied a little warily.

"I'm Suzy." She smiled again. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tony." He said, taking the hand she offered him and shaking it.

"It's good to meet you, Tony." She said, taking her time in letting go of his hand.

"Likewise, Suzy." He tried to remain polite while scanning the room for Kate at the same time.

"How long are you staying here for?" Suzy asked, moving a little closer and making it harder for Tony to concentrate.

"Not long. I just needed some time alone to relax." He improvised.

Suzy smiled knowingly. "Did you come alone?"

Tony decided to hedge his bets and nodded.

"Really? Me too." She laughed, looking up at Tony suggestively but he was not going to fall for this. He had to think about Kate and what they might be doing to her right now.

"How long are you booked in for?" He asked, forcing himself to remain polite.

"Another week." Suzy answered. "But I'm getting bored. I've spent every day of my vacation getting massages, swimming in the pool and spending time in the sauna but I want to have some real fun." She said, placing a palm on Tony's chest. He tried to control the hammering of his heart beneath her touch, she really was stunning.

"Would you like to see my suite? It's really beautiful." Suzy said, changing tact.

Tony could only nod and follow her, unaware of the guilt that would haunt him later.

* * *

Later that afternoon Timothy McGee walked down to Abby's lab with a new spring in his step, this time he was determined to confront the issue of their kiss in the elevator. He was almost past caring if Abby rejected him, he just needed to know the truth and then he could adjust to that. Abby was a good friend and he loved her the way he loved his sisters but he had always wondered if there could be something more between them. The kiss had heightened his suspicions and his hopes even more. 

"Hey Abby." He said brightly.

"Two seconds, McGee." She replied, not even turning to face him as she continued clicking away at her computer. He tried not to feel too disappointed. Finally she was done and spun around on her chair to look at him. "What's up?" She asked.

"I want to ask you something." He paused, losing his confidence now he was actually dealing with the situation. "If that's okay?" He stammered.

Abby smiled, nodding patiently. "Fire away."

"You know yesterday…in the elevator…did…did the…kiss…mean anything to you?"

"Tim…" Abby began gently, using his Christian name, which only happened rarely. Usually when she had bad news for him.

"Abby please…"

She sighed. "Yes, okay, yes it did mean something to me but we were fooling around McGee, it was all just a bit of fun."

McGee nodded, but to him it was much more than just a bit of fun.


	13. Sins And Pain

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 13 : Sins and Pain**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You are amazing!  
This chapter is quite a monster in length and quite a lot happens, so I hope you like it!  
Reviews are loved! And I will try and update soon as well as my other NCIS fics!  
I also have another Tate fic planned to take over from this one once it's finished and will contain similar amounts of Tate fluff/angst as this fic does! I'll post more details of it soon and maybe even the first chapter. It'll be called Would Like To Meet.  
Anyway, please review...did I say that already// blushes // love you all Xxx.**

* * *

It was getting late in the evening and Cynthia had gone but Jennifer Shepard remained in her office. Soon she would be flying solo on her undercover mission to rescue Kate and hopefully to bring the Clarkes down once and for all. She felt a bubble of anxiety in her stomach but this was overwhelmed but her excitement of being out in the field again. It would be good to be able to act like a Special Agent again rather than hiding behind her desks and piles of paperwork where she missed out on most of the action. She looked up to see Gibbs' silhouette in the doorway. 

"Come in." She said, struggling to keep the smile from her lips.

Gibbs was slightly taken aback by her appearance but tried to hide it.

"Are you still sure about this?" Gibbs asked, his voice a little softer than usual and tinged with concern for the woman he cared so much about.

Jenny laughed. "The operation or the dress?" She joked.

Gibbs cracked a smile. "Definitely the operation." He paused. "You look fabulous, Jen." He complimented making her blush violently.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It would be a lot better if I could breathe."

Gibbs laughed, still unable to take his eyes off Jenny in her corseted black dress, which clung to every curve of her body. It was deemed to risky for her to wear a wire so a GPS dot had been hidden underneath the lining of her dangerously high stiletto heels.

"Well, good luck." Gibbs said, speechless for once. He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Luck? I didn't think you believed in luck Agent Gibbs." She teased, turning to face him, kissing him tenderly.

He kissed her back, extending the moment for as long as he could. If this wasn't luck he didn't know what it was.

* * *

"Penthouse suite." Tony said appreciatively, admiring the view from the suite as the bikini-clad blonde began to pour large amounts of white wine into two glasses. 

"It's not bad is it?" Suzy smiled, standing beside him and offering him one of the wine glasses.

Tony turned to her incredulously. "Not bad!" He hesitated before taking the drink from her but finally accepted. "It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so." Suzy smiled, sipping from her wine. Tony followed suit, the wine was good too, definitely something expensive.

"This wine is good too." Tony commented. "May I see the bottle?"

He took a seat on one of the sofas and waited for Suzy to return with the bottle from the other end of the spacious, luxury room. As she handed it to him she bent over, letting Tony get an even better view of her slim but curvaceous body. He found it hard not to choke on the alcohol.

"Very nice." Tony smiled, placing it back on the glass coffee table as Suzy settled on the sofa beside him. The proximity was a little too much and Tony knew that he should not give in to the impulses that were taking over his body.

"Suzy, I should probably go…my wife…" He began, still getting used to referring to Kate as his wife, although it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to become accustomed to. Kate. His mind had been so full of Suzy and the wine that he had forgotten about her. "Yeah, I need to go." He said, placing his glass down on the table too.

"Tony." Suzy moaned, stretching out the syllables and shooting him a seductive look.

"I'm sure your wife is just fine, I saw her getting cosy with the male masseuse the other day." Suzy said with a hint of malice in her voice.

Tony looked surprised and was unsure whether to believe Suzy or not.

"Come on Tony, live a little." Suzy said, forcing him back into his seat and crawling into his lap. He winced as he remembered all the times he had said this to Kate, maybe she had finally taken his advice. Suzy pressed his lips into his in a kiss that was passionate but lacked all the fire of the kiss that Kate and Tony had shared in the elevator. As the blonde reached round to untie her bikini top Tony already knew it was far too late to say no.

* * *

Jennifer Shepard walked into the restaurant at the hotel and made sure that she took the table as near to the Clarkes as possible. She received made appraising and admiring looks from the other diners but she was unaware of them all. She had work to do here and could not afford to be distracted. She took her seat and began to peruse the menu keeping her eyes on the table next to her. As soon as the Clarkes came down to dinner, as they had hoped, she would head up their suite and try to find Kate. It wasn't the best of plans but she hoped it would work all the same.

* * *

She ordered a glass of wine from the waiter and sat sipping it for fifteen minutes, she began to think that the Clarkes would never arrive. She and Gibbs had decided that they were likely to appear, as a room full of fellow diners would provide a watertight alibi if anything happened tonight. Finally they arrived, both dressed smartly for the evening and blending it with the other couples and families who sat at the other tables. She watched as they chose their starter and finished the glass of wine. When she was sure she had behaved as inconspicuously as possible she placed her empty wine glass down and walked casually out of the restaurant. The Clarkes didn't even acknowledge her, which was perfect for Jenny. Being careful not to attract any undue attention she headed up the stairs to the floor where the Clarke's suite was situated. She looked around the deserted corridor to check she was alone and hadn't been followed before inserting the key card she acquired from reception with just the flash of her badge. Taking another look around she stepped tentatively into the suite. She closed the door behind and walked in a little further. 

"Kate?" She called and stood still, waiting for the reply. "Kate?" She tried again, a little louder this time. A reply came but it was muffled, Jenny hurried towards the sound, adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Kate! It's Jenny, I'm coming okay!"

She finally found Kate, she slumped on the bathroom floor, a gag placed over her mouth and her hands and ankles were bound. She had never been more delighted to see her boss.

* * *

"McGee will you stop looking like a lost puppy!" Abby said in exasperation. "I know you're worried about Kate, we all are, but if Gibbs trusts Jenny to find Kate then she will. She's the Director of NCIS after all!" Her words did nothing to brighten Tim McGee's mood, as his temperament had nothing to do with Kate's disappearance although he was worried about her. No, McGee's misery was down to Abby not Kate but he had no way of explaining this to her without revealing how he really felt. McGee knew that he wasn't ready for this. 

"Whatever Abby." McGee snapped at headed for the exit. "Let Gibbs know if you find anything." He said.

"McGee." Abby called to his retreating back. "Is this because of me?" She asked quietly.

"Is what because of you?" He asked.

"The mood you've been in all day. Is it because of what I said?"

McGee said nothing; he knew the look in his eyes gave him away. She threw her arms around him and he was surprised by the gesture.

"Please don't be like this McGee. You're one of the best friends I have, I don't want to lose that over a misunderstanding."

"Okay." He said, hugging her back awkwardly. One day he would summon the courage to tell her that he was in love with her.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo felt as if he had woken from a long sleep when he finally came to. It had been light when he had fallen asleep he was sure but now the sky was a dark inky blue as the sun finished setting for the day. He became aware of the fact that he was naked and also that this bed was alien to him. He turned over and saw that the woman beside him, whom he barely recognised now, was also naked. Tony felt his heart sink as he realised what he had done. He didn't understand how this could happen. It surprised him more than if he had just woken up after sex with Kate. The thought of her made panic set in and he realised that he had done nothing to find her and he hated himself for falling straight into the honey trap and straight into Suzy's bed. 

Trying not to disturb her sleeping form, he quickly redressed and was about to leave the suite when he caught sight of their glasses on the coffee table. He picked his up and took it with him. He hoped there would be enough for Abby to run a trace on because Tony was convinced that he had been drugged.

* * *

When Tony entered his own hotel suite he saw that both Kate and Jenny were there which surprised him; it looked as though they had only just got back. Jenny looked up when Tony entered and removed her arm from around Kate's shoulders and stood up. 

"Well, my work here is done. If you two need anything you know where to find me." Jenny said softly and exited the room.

"My God Kate, are you alright?" Tony asked, noticing how her hands shook as she held a mug of sweetened tea.

She turned to face him, her eyes red from crying and vicious burns on her wrists.

"I'm okay." Her voice was hoarse from screaming and it shook as much as her hands. Tony took the mug of tea from her hands and placed it on a table. He took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I should have protected you better." He said, remorse showing in his voice.

She leant her against his shoulder and sobbed. He held her close to him and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Kate, you're safe here." He soothed. He pulled back a little and pushed the strands of dark hair out of Kate's face. She looked so helpless and vulnerable that it scared him. He helped her up and led her through to the bathroom where he turned the shower on as hot as it would go. He helped her out of her clothes, not even looking at her exposed body, his eyes never left hers. He then undressed himself and they slipped under the hot water together, trying to wash away the pain and the mistakes of the day.


	14. Evidence Never Lies

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 14**

Thanks again to all my reviewers! 4 more chapters after this one! Please review! xxx

* * *

Kate Todd sat on the edge of the hotel bed and rubbed her dark hair dry with a towel. She felt better after her hot shower but she was still haunted by the ordeal she had just been through. 

"Tony?" She asked looking across the room to where DiNozzo was pulling a t-shirt on over his head.

"Yeah?" His reply was muffled by the fabric.

"Why did you bring a wine glass back with you?"

Tony didn't have the time to hide the shock on his face, he had meant to hide the evidence but he had been so worried about Kate.

"Kate…I, I think I was drugged…" He began cautiously, wishing they could have waited until the morning to have this conversation or not at all.

She looked concerned. "What happened Tony?"

The look on her face and the caring tone of her voice made Tony's insides churn with guilt all over again. He cleared his throat:

"Thing is…there was this woman…a blonde, she said her name was Suzy but she could have been lying, I think…I think she was a decoy…and I…I…"

"You had sex with her." Kate finished for him.

Tony looked away, the carpet suddenly becoming very interesting. "Yeah." He muttered.

Kate climbed under the cover, turning away from Tony as she did so, she didn't want him to see the pain his betrayal was causing her.

"You don't change, do you?" She finally said.

"Kate…"

"Don't 'Kate' me Tony. You actually disgust me. You can only think about yourself, you were trying to take advantage of the situation tonight weren't you?"

Tony was shocked. "Kate, I never…"

"Save it, Tony." She snapped, turning her back on him.

* * *

Gibbs was waiting in Jenny's office when she returned from the hotel. She smiled when she saw him, finally able to express the relief of finding Kate shaken but unharmed. 

"Did it go okay?" Gibbs asked, a lot more relaxed now that Jenny was back in one piece.

Jenny nodded taking off her heels and flopping down on the couch. "Kate was being held captive in the Clarkes suite, she's not hurt just a little shaken from the shock. I left her with Tony."

"Good work, Jen." Gibbs smiled.

"I have to admit I enjoyed it, I didn't realise how much I missed being a field agent!" She confessed.

"Can I have that in writing?" Gibbs teased, Jenny jabbed his arm playfully.

She stifled a yawn. "Please can you take me home, Jethro?"

Gibbs offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "With pleasure."

* * *

The next morning, long before Kate was awake, Tony used the phone to call Abby at her lab. The Goth was pleased to hear from him, at least somebody was. 

"Abs, I need you to do me a huge favour, but please don't tell anyone."

"This sounds like a conspiracy from the X Files already…go on."

"I think I was drugged." Tony explained. "I need you to process something for me."

"Please not your urine." Abby said. "Can you tell me what's going on though?"

"Abby," Tony sighed. "I've been an ass." He then began to explain what had happened with Suzy and then his confrontation with Kate. By the end of the conversation Abby had agreed to process the wine for drugs.

"Okay, I'll do it but what's in it for me?" Abby asked.

"A lifetime's supply of Cap-Pow?"

Abby laughed. "You're on!"

* * *

Kate was still asleep even after McGee had come to collect the wine back to the lap. Tony showered and dressed, and then sat on the edge of the bed and watching Kate sleep. He hated himself for hurting her so much. 

"Good morning." Jenny smiled, awaking to find Gibbs placing feather-light kisses down her collarbone.

"Morning Jen." Gibbs replied, abandoning her neck to place a soft kiss on her lips instead.

"I've been thinking, Jen."

"Jethro," Jenny groaned, looking at her clock. "It's only ten past six!"

Gibbs smirked. "Funny. I want to take you away somewhere when the undercover operation is over."

Jenny rolled over onto her side of face him. "That's really sweet of you, Jethro. Where are you taking me?"

"That's up to you, Jen." Gibbs replied. "If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"Paris." Jenny replied without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Kate and Tony barely spoke two words to each other all day. When Kate had finally awoken she declined Tony's offer of going down to breakfast and slammed the bathroom door in his face on her way to the shower. When he had returned from breakfast Tony found that the hotel room was empty but that Kate had left him a note telling him that she had gone down to the gym and that he shouldn't follow her. Tony disliked the idea of letting her go off on her own after the events of the previous day but he knew it would be his life he would be risking if he even thought about going down to the gym too. 

It was mid-afternoon when Kate returned to the hotel room to find Tony watching an old black and white movie. He looked up as she walked in.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi," She replied. Her tone was civil and Tony supposed that it was better than nothing. "I'm going to have a shower and then I suppose we'd better make an appearance for dinner."

Tony nodded his reply and got up off the bed to change.

* * *

"Hey, Abby," McGee greeted, glad that things had been normal between the two of them so far today. 

"Hey, Timmy." Abby replied. "I'll be with you in two seconds, I'm just processing something for Tony."

"Okay. Is it something to do with the operation?" McGee asked.

Abby realised that she had already said way too much. "You can't tell anyone I told you this…" She said before repeating what Tony had told her. When she had finished her explanation the machine beeped.

"My baby's calling!" Abby left to look at the results. "Yes!" She punched the air and McGee came to stand beside her. "There was Rohipnol in the wine. Tony was drugged when he slept with that Suzy chick!"

McGee looked bemused at Abby's excitement but had little time to think about it as she was kissing him again.

* * *

"Kate…" Tony began as they sipped wine and waited for their food to arrive. 

At the sound of her name, Kate turned around to face him, her smoky eyes meeting with his.

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry about last night, I don't want you to have got the wrong idea. I know, knowing me, that it's hard to believe but I honestly didn't have bad intentions."

"I know." Kate said softly, taking another sip of wine. Tony did a double take then smiled, reaching out for her hand. "But what about Suzy?" Her voice was cold again.

"I'm sure I was drugged." He tailed off when he saw the look on Kate's face.

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me Tony, it's not like we're a real married couple."

"Kate, I'm not lying." His phone began to ring, bringing the conversation to an end. He shot Kate an apologetic look.

"Tony, it's Abby. I tested the wine sample for you and you were right. I found a high amount of Rohipnol."

"Thanks Ab! You're the best!" Tony said, hanging up. "I was right." He said, addressing Kate now. " I was drugged!" Kate smiled her first smile of the day but she wondered why the news made her so happy.


	15. That's My Girl

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 15**

**Thank you to all my reviewers again! Sorry that its taken me longer than I thought it would to update but here's a nice long, Tatey chapter! Sorry for any confusion with the last chapter, as you know this story doesn't have much of a plot but hopefully I've sorted your concerns out this chapter!!  
3 more chapters to go, I haven't decided if that includes the epilogue chapter yet though!  
Please review! xx**

* * *

After the phone call from Abby the atmosphere between Kate and Tony was much more comfortable and they began to relax around each other again. They talked like old friends over dinner and were laughing by the time they reached their hotel suite. However, the good mood couldn't last for long. Almost as soon as Tony had shut the door his phone began to ring again. He looked across the room as Kate.

"It's Gibbs." He said and she came closer so she could hear both sides of the conversation. "Hello?" Tony answered.

"Tony, is Kate there as well."

"I'm here, Gibbs." Kate said.

"Okay, we've received some intelligence about the Clarke's, it seems as though they are planning a getaway soon. McGee found that they had book tickets to the Caribbean and plan to fly out in the next few days."

Tony and Kate exchanged a look. "What do you want us to do?" Kate asked.

There was a pause before Gibbs continued, Tony wondered if he was calling them from the Director's office.

"You should both go to their suite and explain who you are. Tell them that you just need to bring them in for questioning, don't even give them the slightest hint that we think they've done anything wrong."

"But they think we're married serial killers." Kate interjected.

"Explain that you were working undercover but don't give away any more than you have to but not to spy on them." Gibbs told them.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"No, keep me informed though."

"Will do, boss." Tony replied before flipping the phone shut.

* * *

Jenny Shepard stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Gibbs as he made the phone call.

"Jethro, that's not what we agreed." She said, struggling to keep her voice calm and even.

Gibbs looked up, his ice blue eyes meeting her's; he held her gaze for a moment before he spoke.

"With respect Jen, these are my agents. I've been much more involved in this case than you have so I think I know what's best."

Jenny's expression didn't change but she couldn't believe that these words were coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I didn't realise they had appointed you as Director instead of me." Her tone was bitter and sarcastic but she still hadn't raised her voice above normal level.

"Jen, I don't want to argue about this."

"And I do?" She demanded in exasperation.

"Jenny, you're not a field agent anymore and you aren't thinking like one. I think this is for the best; the best thing for all of us." Gibbs reasoned.

"In case you've forgotten, one of your agents was kidnapped last night and held hostage. Would you have preferred if I'd maintained my role as Director and left Kate there for the Clarkes to do God knows what to her? The only reason she can even leave her hotel room today is because of the stepped up security." She said without pausing for breath. "So don't tell me I don't know how to think like a field agent anymore, Agent Gibbs." She spat, finally losing her cool.

Gibbs sighed, he hated how the job was getting between them already which was what he had feared would happen.

"Goodbye, Director Shepard." Gibbs said, walking purposefully out of her office and slamming the door after him. He left a bewildered Cynthia and a confused Jen behind him.

* * *

After Gibbs' phone call, Kate and Tony changed out of their eveningwear and into the kind of clothes that they would wear for work. They holstered their guns and made sure that their NCIS badges were in easy reach.

"Are you okay to do this?" Tony asked, aware the Kate must feel a little wary after the night.

Kate nodded, gritting her teeth in determination. "Yes, I want to bring them down."

"That's my girl." Tony smiled, leading the way out of the room and down to the Clarkes hotel suite.

Tony knocked on the door and stood in the doorway, trying to protect Kate as best as he could even though he knew she wouldn't let him. Peter Clarke opened the door, trying to hide his surprise at seeing the DiNozzo's at his door.

He feigned a confused expression. "Can I help you?"

Kate forced a smile. "Special Agents Todd and DiNozzo from NCIS. We would like you to accompany us." She said sweetly.

Peter tightened the knot in his bathroom around his waist and was about to reply when his wife called from inside: "Honey, who is it?"

"Two agents from NCIS." He told Rowena as she appeared from the sitting room of their suite.

"Oh, hello." She said coldly. "There must be some mistake. Why would NCIS want to talk to us?"

"A little girl went missing from the hotel yesterday." Tony fabricated. "We're interviewing everyone who stayed here last night but those who remained here all day yesterday need to be interviewed by a senior Agent at NCIS."

Peter and Rowena shared a look; at least this meant that they had not been found out. Perhaps giving a statement to NCIS would provide them with an alibi but on the other hand it could just be a trap.

"Please, come and wait in the sitting room while we change into something more suitable." Peter invited, leading them inside. Kate and Tony looked at each other, their hands automatically reaching for where their guns were holstered. They weren't taking any chances this time.

* * *

Walking into Abby's lab, McGee announced. "Gibbs asked me to tell you that Kate and Tony should be bringing the Clarkes in soon." He stood awkwardly, watching as Abby ran a sample of DNA.

"Oh that's good." She smiled turning to face him. "Does that mean that the operation is over then?"

"I guess so."

"Great! It seems ages since we last saw Kate and Tony properly."

"Yeah." McGee agreed but he wasn't really thinking about his fellow agents. "Abby…"

"We need to talk." She finished. "I know."

McGee took a breath, prepared for the rejection and 'just friends' speech again.

"I was so worried about losing you Timmy, you're the best friend I have and I didn't want to lose that but I really like you, and I want to give this a go."

McGee grinned. This wasn't what he had expected at all but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Kate perched on the arm of one of the sofas and Tony chose to sit in one of the armchairs. They could hear Peter and Rowena talked in lowered voices from the bedroom and they both wondered what about. Something about this situation didn't feel right and Kate hated being back here. Tony drummed his fingers on his knee, his agitation clearly showing. He pushed himself up from the chair.

"I'm going to go and see what's taking them so long." He told Kate who nodded, following him with her eyes as he headed for the bedroom door.

Just as he crossed the room, Peter and Rowena exited the bedroom, both dressed now and pointing their firearms at Kate and Tony. Tony drew his own weapon and Kate fumbled for her's.

Peter addressed Tony. "Put the gun down or we will shoot; both of you." There was something in his tone that told Kate and Tony he wasn't fooling with them.

Tony sighed and withdrew his gun.

"Put it on the floor and kick it towards me." Peter demanded; his weapon trained on Tony still.

Rowena motioned for Kate to do the same. They both felt totally powerless now and hoped that Gibbs and his famous gut had a plan B. Peter shoved Tony across the room and head and his wife stood in front of Kate and Tony who were now both on the sofa.

"We're going to leave and you are going to stay here. If we find out that you've called the police or anyone after us, we will kill you both. Understand?" Peter asked.

Kate and Tony both nodded numbly.

"Good." Peter then turned to his wife. "Come on babe, let's get going."

On their way out Rowena and Peter locked the door, leaving Kate and Tony trapped in the sitting room of the Clarkes suite with no way out.

Kate began to cry softly, turning away so that Tony wouldn't see her tears; he could feel her body move as she sobbed.

"Hey Katie, we're going to be okay, Gibbs'll get us out of this mess, he always does." Tony said soothingly, hoping his words would reassure both Kate and himself.

"It's just too much like yesterday." She said, her voice choked from crying.

"Yeah, but I'm here now." Tony said, folding his arms around Kate's shaking body. She cuddled into his chest and cried into his shirt. After a few minutes of stroking her glossy dark hair, Kate began to calm down and managed a half smile as she looked up at him.

"Thanks Tony." She said.

"It's okay Kate, we will get out of this." He said.

Kate nodded, leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, catching him by surprise. He really wanted to kiss her back but he knew he couldn't and he shouldn't.

"Kate," He said, breaking away.

"Please Tony," She whispered. "I really need you." She kissed him again and this time he responded, wrapping her arms around her again. After a few minutes of kissing, Tony reached down and lifted Kate's top over her head, rolling his body on top of her's on the sofa. The doubts and confusion would have to wait until the morning.


	16. Drowning in Denial

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 16**

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You're all amazing!  
Not many chapters left to go now, I'm having so much fun writing it that I don't want it to end. I've got lots more ideas in the pipeline though.  
I hope you like this chapter and please review! Xxx.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was pacing the bullpen in nervous frustration when the Director approached him. He didn't want to admit he was in the wrong and that his gut had let him down but at the same time he didn't want this to cause a rift in his relationship with Jen. 

"Jethro," She walked up to his desk and hovered beside it; he could tell that she was feeling awkward and he blamed himself for it.

He turned around to face her and managed a half smile.

"Jenny,"

The looked at each other for a moment, and then both began to speak at the same time.

"It's okay, you go first." Gibbs insisted, knowing he had to make it up to her somehow.

"Tony and Kate should have been back by now, Jethro. Do you think we should head over to the hospital?" It wasn't really a question but she needed to know what Gibbs' opinion was anyway.

Gibbs sighed and continued pacing again.

"They'll be here soon." He said, trying to convince both himself and Jenny. "They're both armed."

"I know." Jen sighed. "We'll give them another few hours but then I'm sending agents over to the hotel, no matter what." She said, her tone clearly showing that this wasn't up for discussion.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. Jenny began to walk away but he stopped her. "Jen!" He called out.

She turned around, waiting for him to speak. "Are we okay?" He asked softly, closing the distance between them.

"I don't want to fight about the job." Jenny told him.

"Me neither." Gibbs agreed.

"Good." She smiled, looking around before giving him a peck on the cheek and heading back to her office, glad that she and Jethro had been able to clear the air.

* * *

An hour or so later Kate woke up to find herself in an uncomfortable position on a sofa. It was almost completely dark now except for the light coming from under the door and through the windows from the streetlights. Kate manoeuvred herself out from underneath Tony's sleeping body without waking him and began to get redressed. She couldn't believe she had let it happen again. Kate had never expected to feel this way, let alone give into her emotions and have sex with him. It was like the incident in the elevator all over again. She really didn't know how she should feel; it was so confusing. She knew Tony; she had worked with him for over two years and she knew all the good and bad points about him. As McGee had pointed out once, they both knew more about Tony's sex life than their own. Kate knew Tony was a womaniser and would never settle down with just one woman for the rest of his life; it just wasn't in his nature. That was another reason why she had no clue why she had slept with him. She forced these thoughts to the back of her mind, they had to concentrate on getting out of here and nailing the Clarkes before they could think about what tonight meant for them. Kate tied her dark hair up into a messy bun and prodded Tony awake with her foot. 

"Tony, wake up." She hissed. When this didn't work she gave him a Gibbs' style head slap to the back of the head. This did the trick.

"Wha'?" Tony muttered sleepily, looking up at Kate and then down at the pile of his clothes on the floor by his feet. A slow small spread across his face.

"Tony, hurry up and get dressed. We've got to get out of here." Kate said, not wanting to talk about them right now.

Kate paced the room, looking out of the windows and trying the doors while Tony dressed.

* * *

Two restless hours later, Gibbs headed upstairs to the Director's office again. He knew something was wrong and was determined to do something about it whether he had Jenny's support or not. He strode into Jenny's office but found her asleep, her head in her hands and her long red hair cascading down her shoulders. Gibbs smiled when he saw, she looked so peaceful and he hated to wake her up. 

"Jen," He said softly, standing close to the desk and stroking strands of her hair.

Her eyes flew open. "Oh my God! I can't believe I fell asleep!" She cried.

"It's okay," Gibbs said, taking her hand and looking into her face. It was pale and the shadows underneath her eyes were darkened by stress and lack of sleep. "You've been working yourself into the ground Jen, you're allowed to take a break."

"But I'm the Director." She said, squeezing Jethro's hand before letting go and pushing her chair back.

"And you're still human." Gibbs smiled, pulling her into a quick but comforting hug. After breaking contact with her he became serious again.

"We need to get to the hotel Jen, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Jenny nodded, picking up her jacket from the back of her chair and slipping it on,

"I'm coming too."

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Gibbs teased, receiving a jab in the ribs from Jen's elbow as they went to round McGee up and head to the hotel.

* * *

"Okay," Kate said, turning back round to face Tony when he had dressed himself. "Gibbs would expect us back at NCIS by now, right?" 

Tony nodded, knowing better than to interrupt her.

"So, he must be looking for us, and this would be the obvious place to look, right?"

Tony shrugged. "That would seem logical, or they might have gone straight after the Clarkes?" He suggested.

"True." Kate said, sitting down heavily in an armchair and putting her face in her hands. "This can't be happening again, Tony. It was bad enough last time."

Tony perched on the arm of the chair and placed his hand on her shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "At least you've got me to keep you company this time."

Kate almost smiled but held it back.

"Just so you know," Tony, continued, his voice softer than usual. "I don't regret what happened between us, Kate."

"Tony, we were both scared and trapped, we didn't know if the Clarkes were going to come back and kill us or what, it was just a comfort thing."

"If you say so," Tony said a little coldly and Kate instantly felt guilty.

* * *

Gibbs, Jenny and McGee headed into the hotel and showed their badges, demanding the keys to the DiNozzo and the Clarke's suites. Gibbs led the way up the stairs to Kate and Tony's hotel room and unlocked the door. The room looked exactly the same as when Kate and Tony had left it, Tony's suit was hung up and Kate's evening dress was spread out on the bed. Nothing seemed to be out of place. McGee crossed the room to the laptop that had been set up to monitor the Clarke's suite. He pressed a button and they were able to see into a darkened room of the Clarke's suite. 

"That's Kate and Tony!" He exclaimed and Gibbs and Jenny walked over to him and peered over his shoulders.

"There's no sign of the Clarke's though." Jenny commented.

"We should get up there." Gibbs added. "They're probably being held there."

Locking the door after them, the three of them got out their weapons and headed up to the Clarke's suite.

"Someone's coming!" Kate said, instantly on alert as she sprung up from the chair. Kate was right; Tony could hear voices and door being opened.

"You don't think they've come back for us, do you?" The fear was evident in Tony's voice.

Kate shook her head. "No, it'll just be Gibbs coming to find us." But part of her wondered if Tony was right but she tried to push the thought aside.

"Kate!" Gibbs called, bringing relief to both the agents. "Tony! Are you in here?"

"We're in the sitting room!" Kate called back.

They were reunited minutes later but there were still many unanswered questions.

"Where are the Clarkes?" Jen asked.

Kate shook her head. "I don't know, they took off somewhere with our guns as well as their's."

Gibbs turned to Jenny. "They're probably trying to get as far away as possible from DC."

Jenny nodded. "Didn't McGee find out that they had booked flights to the Caribbean?"

"Yes but I can't access the details on the site because it's encrypted so I can't get all the details. If we could contact someone from the travel agency then we might be able to find out exactly where they are headed."

"Get onto it then, McGee." Gibbs said,

"Now?" McGee stuttered. "But it's…"

"I'm aware of the time, go and wake some people up." He instructed and McGee rushed off to get a cab back to NCIS.

"Until we get more intelligence on the Clarke's there's not really much we can do here and it's unlikely they'll come back."

Tony yawned, reflecting how all four of them felt.

"You and Kate might as well stay here tonight." Gibbs said. "We'll let you know of any developments."

Tony and Kate nodded their agreement and the four of them went their separate ways.

**And please remember, the plot isn't the strong point of this story! Xx**


	17. From Colleagues to Lovers

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 17: From Colleagues To Lovers**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! One chapter and the epilogue chapter left to go. I'm going to be sad to finish this fic but I've got loads of ideas for future Tate fics!  
Please review! Xx**

* * *

McGee had managed to contact a forensic computer expert who was still up and about at this hour. Cara Nixon worked at the local crime lab and was more than happy to help NCIS with a major investigation, even at this short notice. McGee decided it would be more practical to set up the computer equipment in Abby's lab and the three of them crowded around the monitor. 

McGee peered intently over Cara's shoulder at the screen but Abby found her attention was wandering. She could smell the sweet floral scent of Cara's perfume and her shoulder length auburn hair looked styled even though Cara had been at the end of a shift when McGee had contacted her. Abby had never met a computer scientist like Cara Nixon before and she couldn't help being jealous but for one reason only. She could see McGee's obvious interest in the woman but she supposed she couldn't blame him.

Abby yawned loudly after fifteen minutes had passed with no result.

"Can we do this any faster because there happens to be two killers on the loose who just happened to kidnap two of our friends." She said.

Cara looked around at her, grey eyes piercing Abby's but the Goth didn't back down.

McGee coughed nervously. "Cara's doing her best, Abs." He said quietly.

"Fine. Let me know if you find anything." Abby said, walking away from them to the other end of her lab where she had evidence from other cases to process.

* * *

Kate and Tony headed up the stairs to their own hotel suite, barely speaking to each other as they walked. Things were even more awkward between them before, they had truly overstepped the boundary from colleagues to lovers and neither knew what their next move would be. Kate wanted to forget that they had had sex, not because it wasn't what she wanted or that she hadn't enjoyed it. She just didn't want to be another one of Tony's many women or one of his conquests. Still she couldn't deny how she had felt when Tony had told her that what had happened between them wasn't a mistake. She desperately wanted to believe him but on the other hand she knew it would be foolish to do so. 

Tony was feeling uncomfortable too, wishing that he and Kate could have consummated their relationship under different circumstances. First their heated kiss in the elevator and now sex in captivity. It hardly seemed romantic to Tony and he could sense that Kate felt the same. What hurt him the most was that she was ready to forget what had happened and to put it behind them. Tony didn't even think that was possible, too much had changed between them now.

* * *

Gibbs was now pacing up and down the Director's office while Jen watched with a hint of amusement lifting the corners of her mouth. They were still in a bad situation but at least now Kate and Tony were safely locked away in their hotel suite and McGee was working on tracking down the Clarkes. Jen was convinced that they were close to an arrest and they would successful bring the Clarkes to justice. Jethro, on the other hand, wasn't quite so satisfied. 

"Jethro, do you have to keep pacing, it's exhausting!" Jen said, trying to keep her tone light.

Gibbs came to a stop and turned towards her.

"It helps me think." He told her and continued to pace again. Jenny knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"McGee will have all the details soon and we have units waiting to pick the Clarkes up at the airport." She said calmly.

"I know; it's just taking so long. I don't like people endangering my agents." He explained.

Jen came to stand in front of him, blocking his path and stopping him from being able to continue pacing.

"I know," She said, smiling up at him now. "That's what makes you such a good agent yourself."

Gibbs placed his hands on Jenny's shoulders and then pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart.

"I love you, Jen." He said so quietly that she almost believed she had imagined it. "I always have."

Jenny felt tears welling up in her eyes; tears of joy.

"I love you too, Jethro."

* * *

"Got something." Cara said, rapidly hitting the keyboard with her fingers as she found what she hoped NCIS were looking for. 

"Come and have a look at this, Abby." McGee called, pushing his chair back and offering it to the Goth. She tried not to be touched by the gesture.

"Are you sure this is accurate information?" Abby asked, determined to test Cara's abilities to the limits. McGee shot her a warning glance that she ignored.

"Yep. This website had top security to prevent terrorist infiltration, the information should be accurate." She said with confidence.

Abby nodded as McGee retrieved the print out from the laser printer.

"Abby, we'd better take this up to Gibbs and the Director." He paused to look back at Cara. "Can you show yourself out?"

Without waiting for a response from Cara, McGee and Abby decided against the elevators and ran up the stairs to the Director's office. Abby went on ahead of McGee and barrelled into the office door.

"We found them!" She announced, causing Jen and Gibbs to spring apart from their embrace. "Oh God, sorry." Abby said, watching a blush sweep over Jen's face and Gibbs shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"Can't anybody knock on doors in this place?" Jen asked. "What have you two found then?" She asked, swiftly changing the subject and turning to a slightly flustered Agent McGee.

* * *

"I feel like we should be doing something, Tony." Kate said, when they were back in their hotel suite. 

Tony looked at her in bewilderment. "Pardon?" He asked.

"We've been involved in this case from the word go and now we're not even party to the end result." Kate said, scooping her hair back into a bun.

"Oh right, yeah, I see what you mean." Tony said, realising that he had grabbed hold of the wrong end of the stick and felt foolish for it. "Gibbs knows what he's doing though."

Kate nodded her agreement. "I feel exhausted." She said. "But I don't think I could sleep."

"Me neither." Tony said. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Kate smiled briefly, some things never changed. "Go on then."

The opening credits were rolling when Tony's phone began to ring; he snatched it up and answered it immediately.

"DiNozzo, it's Gibbs." His voice came through so loudly that Tony didn't need to put it on speakerphone for Kate to listen too. "We've got a lead on the Clarke's. Director Shepard and I are heading to the airport now, McGee is already on his way to pick you up."

Kate and Tony shared excited glances, both forgetting about the earlier events as the adrenaline pumped through their bodies. Throwing on an extra layer of clothing, Kate and Tony literally ran down the stairs to the front of the hotel where McGee was waiting in a black unmarked SUV. Kate and Tony clambered in and McGee began to drive before they had even belted up.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as McGee sped through DC towards the airport.

"With the help of a computer scientist we managed to track down where the Clarkes are headed. They've got an early morning flight to Jamaica booked and we plan on being there to stop them."

"What if they already expect us to do that?" Kate inquired.

"The website is top security, they probably won't think we can trace them there." McGee said. "At the moment this is the most likely chance we have of catching them."

"Jamaica, hey?" Tony said to Kate as they relaxed back into the car seats. Kate reached out and hit his arm playfully.

"We're meant to be working." She laughed.

* * *

Gibbs and Jen approached the check in desk, Gibbs showing his badge in order to jump the queue of tired, irritated people. 

"Can you tell us which gateway we need for a flight to Jamaica?" Jen asked.

"Gateway 4." The receptionist told them. "But you'll need a ticket to access the terminal."

Jenny shared a look with Gibbs. "I'm the Director of NCIS, I don't think that'll be a problem." She said as she and Gibbs headed for the relevant terminal.

Kate, Tony and McGee joined Jen and Gibbs at the terminal and checked that the back up units were in place. The NCIS agents hoped that this wouldn't be necessary; they wanted the glory for themselves. Kate and Tony had very personal reasons for this.

"There they are!" Kate was the first to spot. She took her replacement gun out of its holster and following Gibbs the agents headed through the departure lounge. All of them had the same thought running through their heads; vengeance.


	18. Back On Track

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 18**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! The epilogue will be with you soon! XX**

****

"Rowena and Peter Clarke, you are under arrest for murder, human trafficking and kidnapping." Jethro Gibbs told them, reading them their rights as Kate and Tony handcuffed the couple and handed them over to the uniformed officers who had arrived at the scene to provide back up. The looks of defeat on the Clarkes faces were enough to mak the last week all the more worthwhile for the NCIS agents.  
"McGee will take you back to NCIS and you can pick up your things from the hotel tomorrow. I'm sure you both want to get back home." Gibbs said.  
Kate and Tony nodded emphatically and headed back out to th SUV with McGee, the three of them were thrilled with the result.  
"I think Abby would really like to see you," McGee said when they arrived back at NCIS. "She's really missed you two"  
Kate and Tony followed McGee down to Abby's lab. The Goth was still there, waiting for news from the airport.  
"Kate! Tony!" She grinned, jumping up from her computer terminal and embracing them both in turn. "I missed you guys"  
Kate smiled. "We missed you too, Abby"  
Abby looked from Kate to Tony and back again. "So...how was it?" She asked.  
The two NCIS agents exchanged looks and then laughed. "It was certainly an experience"  
Abby sighed; maybe she would get more information out of them tomorrow.  
"I think I'm going to head home now, I've really missed my own bed." Kate said, turning to leave them lab. "I'll see you all tomorrow"  
"I'm going to go home too." Tony said, saying goodbye to Abby and McGee and following Kate. He caught up with her at the elevators and they stepped into an empty one together. "Remember what happened last time we were in an elevator together?" He asked, grinning and knowing he was pushing his luck. He just couldn't resist though. To his relief Kate's face broke out into a grin.  
"How could I forget?" She replied. They were silent as the elevator shot upwards. "It'll be weird sleeping alone tonight." She said as they headed through the deserted and eerily quiet squad room.  
"On the plus side I don't have to listen to your snoring." Tony joked.  
Kate looked horrified. "I do not snore"  
Tony laughed, hoping that his interaction meant that things were getting back on track between them.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Kate said once they had exited NCIS and were headed for their cars.  
"I guess you will." Tony replied. "See ya, Katie." Some impulse made him pull her into a quick hug. "Bye Tony." She said, turning away from him, hoping the cool wind would provide her with an alibi for her pink cheeks.

* * *

"Well, that was one hell of a day." Jen said, letting her hair down and climbing into bed beside Gibbs.  
"Tell me about it!" He said, opening his arms to Jen. She cuddled up next to him, her head on his chest while Jethro wrapped his arms around her. She could think of no other place she wanted to be.  
"It was strange working as a field agent again." She said, looking up at Gibbs.  
"Is that a good thing?" Gibbs asked.  
"I don't know." Jenny considered. "I enjoyed it and I miss it but I love being Director too"  
"You've got plenty of time to think about it while we're away." Jen covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, after everything that has happened today I'd totally forgotten about it"  
Jethro smiled. "I've already booked it. We leave in two days time"  
Jen kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jethro." She whispered, snuggling deeper into his embrace.  
"I love you." He echoed as they fell soundly asleep.

* * *

When Kate and Tony had gone Abby stood facing McGee across her lab, neither of them knowing quite what to say to break the silence.  
"So, Cara?" Abby said eventually.  
"What about her?" McGee asked, confusion etched into his face.  
Abby shrugged. "You tell me, you looked pretty cosy"  
"Abby," Moving closer to close some of the distance between them. "I was only interested in her ability to work with computers and help us catch the Clarkes"  
Abby sighed, letting McGee wrap his arms around her.  
"You've got nothing to worry about Abs, I only want you"  
Abby rested her head against his shoulder. "Are you sure"  
McGee loosened his grip on her so he could look her in the eye.  
"Yes! No one could ever compare to you Abs, you're so special to me"  
"But I'm, well, me. Cara was really pretty and"  
McGee placed his index finger over Abby's lips. "Forget about Cara." He said, silencing her further protests by brushing his lips against her's. "It is you that I want Abby"  
The Goth smiled, wrapping her arms around McGee and initiating their second kiss of the day.

* * *

When Kate arrived back at her home she turned the heating on and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She felt the tension ebb out of her body as the hot water pounded down on her. She couldn't wash away her thoughts of Tony though, no matter how much shampoo and soap she used. As if everything that had happened over the last few days wasn't cause enough for confusion the hug in the car park had topped it all off. She had been almost successful in thinking that Tony didn't really care about her at all but she was back to doubting this again now. She also had no idea how she truly felt about him but everything that had happened recently was bringing back feelings she thought she had dealt with a long time ago. Climbing out of the shower and weapping herself up in warm towels Kate decided that she would make her mind up after a good night's sleep.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was exhausted but still sleep would just not come to him. He had pretty much fallen straight into bed as soon as he had returned to his apartment but he had been tossing and turning for hours now. He just could not stop thinking about Kate. He missed her already and they had barely been apart for more than three hours. That had to mean something, right? He missed sleeping beside her too; even if they had no contact Kate's body was still a comforting presence. Knowing that it was useless trying to get to sleep, Tony got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He had to deal with this situation with Kate before it destroyed them both. 


	19. Finale: Light Surrounding You

**Under the Covers  
Chapter 19: Epilogue – Light Surrounding You**

**Here goes the finale chapter. Thank you's at the end!  
(Song is Light Surrounding You by Evermore.)**

_I see you by the water,  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
__I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand  
__But the feeling is returning  
__Though time has made us change  
__And I understand if you don't  
__Wanna talk to me about it  
__Tonight, oh tonight._

Tony was only one to have a sleepless night; Kate was up at the crack of dawn after only managing a few hours sleep. In her head she had rehearsed a thousand different scenarios in which she and Tony finally resolved the events of the past week but none of them ended in a way she believed would be realistic. Although, nothing about the last few days had been entirely realistic. Kate felt as if someone else had been playing out her undercover role but maybe she had just finally found a way of releasing her inhibitions.

Kate was already up and dressed for work, drinking coffee in her kitchen when her alarm went off. She headed to NCIS soon afterwards, she was sure that she and Tony would have a mountain of paperwork to work through now that the undercover operation was over. As she entered the squad room and made her way to her desk she noticed that she was alone, Tony was already sat at his desk.

"Morning Kate," He said, looking up from the computer when she entered the bullpen.

"Hey, Tony." She smiled back, putting down her bag and booting up her computer. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Tony replied.

"Fine." Kate echoed, turning her attention to her computer. The silence seemed to stretch out between them.

'_Cause I see the light surrounding you  
__Don't be afraid of something new_

McGee was also at work early that morning but for a different motive, he wanted some quality time with Abby before he had to start working. Now the undercover operation was over he was sure that Gibbs would have another case for them to work on.

"Morning Timmy." Abby said breezily, crossing the room and kissing his cheek before wiping away the smear of dark lipstick she had left behind.

"Hey Abby." He smiled. "How are you today?"

"Better now," Abby replied. "Have you seen Kate and Tony today?"

"Tony was in the squad room when I arrived." McGee told her.

Abby nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think anything actually happened between them, McGee?"

McGee shrugged but then again he was never as perceptive about these things as Abby was. "I don't know,"

Abby sighed in mock exasperation. "Timmy, and they call you a Special Agent."

McGee laughed, kissing her softly. "I'd better go Abs, Gibbs'll kill me if I'm late. See you later."

Abby blew him a kiss as he headed up to the squad room.

_Time was overtaking me  
__I guess I was confused  
__They were all inviting me  
__But I wish I had refused  
_'_Cause I've been there before  
__And I've seen it all  
__And I believe in you_

Gibbs arrived at work in an uncharacteristically good mood, at least it appeared that way to Kate and Tony would were typing up their reports when he arrived. He walked to his desk; his jacket folded over one arm and a cup of coffee in his other hand. McGee hurried into the room soon after but Gibbs made no comment about his being late which shocked the young agent more than if his boss had yelled at him.

"You three are going to have to cope without me for a while." He announced, instantly acquiring Kate, Tony and McGee's full attention.

"Boss?" Tony asked, recovering the quickest. "You're not retiring, are you?"

Gibbs cracked a smiled. "And leave you in charge, DiNozzo?"

"Okay, fair point." Tony conceded and Kate couldn't help but smile

"I'm taking some time off," He explained. Jenny Shepard chose that moment to enter the bullpen. "With the Director." He added. Needless to say Kate, Tony and McGee exchanged bewildered looks.

_And if you never had my heart  
__I never would have called you back  
__At the start that night  
__And I want you to know  
__That I see the light surrounding you  
__So don't be afraid of something new  
_'_Cause I see the light surrounding you  
__So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_

A few hours into her report Kate decided to take a break and head down to Abby's lab. She had missed the Goth while she was away on the undercover operation and it was an understatement if she said she had they had a lot to catch up on. Tony had been missing for ages now and she doubted whether Gibbs would mind her taking a break. He had also disappeared up to the Director's office, leaving only her and McGee in the bullpen.

"I'm just popping down to see Abby." Kate told McGee who looked up from his work and nodded in response.

Kate decided to use the stairs to get down to Abby's lab, she didn't fancy getting trapped in an elevator on her own although she had never known the elevators at NCIS to break; yet.

"Hi Abby!" Kate called out into the lab. She heard no reply but she hear low voices coming from the opposite end of the lab. "Hello?" She called again.

Silence followed and then the Goth appeared looking a little awkward.

"Hey Kate." She said.

Kate narrowed her eyes at her. "What's going on Ab?"

"Tony's here." Abby hissed.

"Oh." Kate replied. "Okay." She raised her eyebrows, wondering what was going on here.

Abby made shooing gestures with her hands.

"Sorry Kate, but I really need to talk to him; it's important."

She was getting more confused and more suspicious too.

"Okay then," She turned to retrace her steps.

"Kate!" She swivelled again as she heard Tony calling her name.

_Blue eyed sun shines on me  
__In the morning  
__Can't help feeling a little cold  
__Thinking of you._

"I need to talk to you." The look on his face told her that he was being serious; deadly so.

"Okay," She replied uncertaintly. Abby nodded, and left the room. She wanted to listen to this conversation but she knew that she owed her friends their privacy. Instead she decided to search for McGee.

"What's this about Tony?" Kate asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"It's about us, Kate." She nodded, letting him continue. "The undercover operation really opened my eyes," He gave a rueful smile. "To how I feel about you." He paused. "I love you, Kate."

She studied him for a moment, hoping she knew him well enough that he wouldn't lie about something as serious as this.

"Tony, I love you too."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around Kate and meeting her lips in a tender kiss which she happily returned.

"Maybe we should get back to work."

"Maybe we should?"

"Don't want to get on Gibbs' bad side just before he goes away." Kate said.

"Gibbs and the Director eh? That's going to be a partnership to be reckoned with!"

Kate laughed pressing the button for the elevator with the hand that was not grasping Tony's. They stepped inside, the thick metal doors closing after them. Kate stepped back, pressing the emergency stop button. She looked up at Tony, a smile painted on her lips and reflected in her eyes.

"For old times sake?"

_'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
__So don't be afraid of something new  
__'Cause I see the light surrounding you  
__So don't be afraid of what you're turning into  
__No don't be afraid  
__Don't be afraid  
__'Cause I see the light  
__'Cause I see the light  
__'Cause I see the light surrounding you._

_The following day:_

McGee came rushing into Abby's lab unannounced, the Goth looked up and smiled; pleased that he was there.

"Abby, did someone not tell me that it was April Fool's Day today?" He asked.

Abby looked puzzled. "Timmy, it's September. What's up?"

"It's Kate. I swear she just told Tony she loved him."

Abby laughed. "Oh, McGee." Her eyes began to sparkle. "About that bet..."

* * *

**Firstly a huge thank you to Bex for persuading me to write this in the first place and helping along the way. Also thanks to Abi, my other NCIS buddy!  
Thanks to all my reviewers too, can't believe this fic has nearly 200 reviews. Thank you so much!  
Thanks and huggles go out to: Caramelchan, Shiny Things Distract Me, Helen, Shirik, Marissa27, Seeing Stars27, Topless Lemon, DeereGirl, Miss Margaret 4077, Leaf900, Kap0w, Akka12, Blue Tigress, Kandon Kuuson, Artificially Sweet, BeautifulDay13, Tori-Kit, Salem Navy, Amz123, Sweet Lil Loz, Tiana P, Janewaygirl, randomchick, midnight sk8r, cinderella 2122, Kate DiNozzo (no, I didn't review my own fic!), HunterzGirl, Hentai Usagi, Robin, Nightwing gurl, MWSATDKT, TnTornado, preston gal, Navalhut, Kate T, Mommy2Jacob, lola, NCIS Abby Lover, Mollygemma, Chislarina, Em, Mandy9578, Turtler, NCISlacrymosa, KateTD, squintsquad03, bookworm45 and Murgy 31!**

**My next Tate fic will be up sometime soon! Thanks again for all the reviews, without you I wouldn't have completed this fic! Xxx**


End file.
